


Bound Secret

by RakelSermar



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Break Up, Drunken Kissing, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Lies, M/M, Multi, Post-Break Up, Reconciliation, Secretary Magnus, Sex Jokes, True Love, Truth, Unhappy boss Alec, love is love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-06-16 17:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19657078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RakelSermar/pseuds/RakelSermar
Summary: Magnus Bane has been working for about six years at Lightwood Comp.He isn't a lover of his work, and the only break that he receives in his life are the outings with his friends on Saturday nights, but he can't leave his job... Why?Because he's crazy and secretly in love with his boss Alec Lightwood for five years... which has a perfect life, powerful parents, lovely brothers and dazzling girlfriend... Or that's what makes other people believe, including Magnus.------------------------After a few minutes of caressing his cat, Magnus gets out of bed, taking off his pyjama pants and underwear. He goes totally naked towards the shower, but not before going to the drawer to look for clean underwear and a white shirt."Don't look at me like that, Chairman Meow... we both have the same thing," says Magnus, pointing to the cat with his index finger and half-closing eyes. The cat, still sitting on Magnus' bed, responds with a gentle movement of the tail, caressing the sheets.- I thought so- answers Magnus with a smile- Now, let your daddy get handsome to flirt with his boss-.





	1. Life things

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I want to apologize if at some point, there's a grammatical error.  
> English isn't my main language, I'm still learning it.  
> Thanks for choosing my fanfic.  
> I hope you like it and see you in the notes at the end of the chapter. Love u <3
> 
> PS: I still don't know how many chapters this fanfic will have, so... this is why you see 1/? yet.
> 
> PS2: If you want to comment something, you can do it below (down) or on Twitter with the hashtag #Bocret

A new day dawns in the city of New York. It's a Wednesday like the previous one, and the previous one and the previous one...  
An alarm clock starts with its singing at 5:30 in the morning.  
The incessant alarm echoes in the ears of Magnus Bane. He keeps wondering why he still have an alarm clock and not the alarm on his phone.  
Life things, he suppose.

He sits on his big and lonely bed, yawning and stretching his arms up while he making a noise like a soft roar and ending with the expulsion of air through his nose. Savor his mouth with small bursts of tongue against his palate and scratch the back of the head, when the first rays of daylight begin to seep through the curtains that momentarily blind him, through one of the only windows that have his little apartment in Greenwich.  
Suddenly, he feels a small weight on his legs and something soft caresses his bare chest.

-"Good morning, Chairman Meow" -Magnus begins to caress the head of the black cat with yellow eyes.- "Did you sleep well?"  
The cat responds with a small _"meow"_ while squeezing the right side of his head with Magnus' arm.  
-"I'm glad".

After a few minutes of caressing his cat, Magnus gets out of bed, taking off his pyjama pants and underwear. He goes totally naked towards the shower, but not before going to the drawer to look for clean underwear and a white shirt.  
-"Don't look at me like that, Chairman Meow... we both have the same thing,"- says Magnus, pointing to the cat with his index finger and half-closing eyes. The cat, still sitting on Magnus' bed, responds with a gentle movement of the tail, caressing the sheets.- "I thought so"- answers Magnus with a smile- Now, let your daddy get handsome to flirt with his boss-.

Magnus goes to the bathroom and opens the shower tap, waiting for the water to get hot. Meanwhile, Magnus looks at himself in the mirror, passing his index finger through the left eyebrow a few of times, two quick caresses to place the hairs on it. And he begins to rinse his mouth with a mint tonic, he doesn't know why... but he loves it and it makes him very happy to rinse his mouth and do gargle with the mint green liquid, in the morning.  
After a couple of minutes of waiting, he puts his hand under running of water and already knows that today it will be a shower of cold water... like most of his mornings.  
Life things, he suppose.

When he leaving the bathroom, clean and smelling of sandalwood and mint mixed with a light touch of shaving foam, he begins to dry his hair with a towel while going to the closet.

The closet has two doors, which separate his clothes in two compartments, but the clothes he use in his work are in the right door, so, he opens that door.  
Inside there're 2 suits, one of them is black color and white tie and the other is gray with small horizontal and vertical black lines, which create little images like a squares in all the suit, next to a dark gray tie. Magnus decides to put on the black suit. Nor he's that have much choice, because of the rules of the company in which he work, doesn't allow much more.

Magnus takes the suit and places it gently on the bed and returns to look at the closet to choose some shoes. Like clothes, his shoes are also divided into two compartments, but he must choose between those on the right side. Squat, he begin to look at the shoes that are at the bottom of the closet. At the end, he choose the ones that seem the cleanest.

When he gets up with the shoes in his hand, he reminds himself that he has to buy wax to clean the other two pairs.  
He closes the closet door with a hip thump as he turns to look at the bed and grab his suit to start dressing, but...

-"No, Chairman meow!" - The cat is lying on the suit, looking at Magnus very happy and purring.

-"Get out, little and evil ball of hair"- says Magnus while waving his hand in the air. The cat withdraws annoyed, moving its tail in the air and with a very slow step, making see how offended he feels with Magnus, stopping at the door of the room, but... it's too late.

When he lifting the suit, Magnus sees four small and fuzzy cat prints on the black suit.  
Magnus breathes and throws a big sigh in the air as he looks at the cat, who responds with a slow blink.  
-"Well... Today, I'm going to have the gray suit"  
Life things, he suppose.

Magnus took longer than expected, didn't finish liking him how he had the hair.  
Although he has to take his hair as gently as possible, according to the company's standards, he always likes to do a small quiff, although if by him were, he would take his hair in a completely different way, as he does when he goes out with his friends on the weekend.

Magnus realizes that he barely has time for breakfast, so he opens the fridge and drinks juice directly from the bottle and takes a couple of muffins from the pantry, on top of the fridge.  
Pour some cat food into President Meow's plate and run to the door, but not before carrying his briefcase and the keys to his apartment.

When he's already on the subway, on the way to his workplace, Magnus realizes that he has forgotten his phone in his apartment.  
Sighing, think... "Life things"

A new day dawns in New York. It's a special Wednesday, very special.  
Alec Lightwood can finish closing a big sale that would catapult his company to the highest point of the real estate sector.

It's 7:00 in the morning. Suddenly, from somewhere a light piano starts and a very soft and sweet violin music that makes Alec slowly open his eyes, while the window panes begin to spin, letting in the sun inside the room and showing the fabulous views of New York that Alec's Loft has, located in a huge luxury apartment complex, in the district of Brooklyn.

He sits on his huge bed, yawning and looking to the right. There's another person sleeping there, a woman.  
-"Good morning"- Alec says approaching the woman, affectionately, for blow on the tip of her nose. Alec's gesture is answered with a small annoying groan, almost barely audible on the part of the girl as she squeezes her eyes and wrinkles her eyelids.

-"Grumpy, Miss Lydia Branwell."- Alec leans forward a little more to give her a quick kiss on the head.

-"What time is it?"- says Lydia without opening her eyes with a slightly hoarse voice

-"7:00 in the morning"- Alec slowly withdraws from Lydia's face and returns to sit on the bed while still looking at the blond-haired woman.

-"Why do you wake me up so early? Last night I arrived very late to be with the girls and today I don't have any meetings until four in the afternoon"- She begins to spin, dragging the whole sheet towards her and leaving Alec without any sheet to cover him, sitting down there, with boxer shorts on the bed- "go to work and let me sleep, Lightwood".

-"I pity the man you'll have as a boyfriend" - Alec says as he makes a sound between a mixture of sigh and laughter.

-"According to your mother, you're my boyfriend" -Lydia answers with a small annoying growl without looking at Alec and her voice muffled by the pillow. -"and your father, your brothers, your sister, my parents..." 

-"I know, I know..."

-"Your business partners, your secretary, the driver, the mailman, the old man who greets us every morning with "good partner"... You want more examples?"- Lydia turns and looks back to discover that Alec is looking at her with a frown, a serious look, the holes of the nose a little wider than normal and the tight lip -"Don't put that face, it's the truth."

Alec sighs while he rolls his eyes and begins to get out of bed to get into the bathroom.  
Lydia sighs and follows him to the bathroom.  
Find Alec looking in the mirror. She's gets behind him and looks at his face through the reflection from mirror.

-"Alec, you started this plan, but we can cancel it whenever you want. Remember the three conditions, okay?"

-"I know, but Lydia I..."

-"I know, sweetie"- Lydia caresses Alec's naked shoulder and smiles slightly, -"but you and I, both... we know that you can't continue like this during your whole life. There isn't heart that supports such stress, you must start thinking about leaving the..."

Lydia stops suddenly when Alec turns suddenly and covers her mouth with his hand.

-"Don't even think about saying it out loud."

Lydia gently removes Alec's hand from her mouth.

-"Alec, by the angel, we're alone in the loft..."- Lydia starts to laugh as she pushes Alec away from her a little- "I could scream right now that I'm excited to see the pigeons having sex, and nothing would happen!"

-"Not that... wait, seriously... pigeons?"- Alec throws back his body a little while crossing his arms in the chest and lowers his head slightly, creating a double chin, all this accompanied with a serious look, a frown and a half-open mouth - "I didn't know you like those things..."

-"Dork"- Lydia hits, a small punch, on the arm in front of her while she starts to laugh- "it's not that... and you know it!"- stops her laughter and becomes serious again- "not say it out loud voice, doesn't make you less gay, Alec."  
Alec closes his eyes, clicks his tongue and turns back to the mirror. Lydia interprets that gesture as if that conversation won't lead anywhere, like the thousand times they have already spoken about it, during these three years that they have been pretending to be a couple.

-"Okay, I don't talk about it anymore"- Lydia sighs and comes out of the bathroom -"I leave you alone so you can shower to go to work. I go back to bed, I'm dying of sleep..."

-"I hope you don't see any video of pigeons having sex in my bed so that later you finish..."

-"ALEC LIGHTWOOD, STOP!"

-"What happens?"- Alec says, starting to close the bathroom door,- "if we're alone in the loft."

A few minutes later, Alec came out of the bathroom, freshly showered and with all his hair combed back with a wet effect. Lydia was asleep again, but she had made Alec the favor of choosing in his closet a complete outfit, with accessories and shoes that were placed next to the bed.  
Alec grabbed all the clothes and dressed quickly, to annoy Lydia as little as possible. He put the phone in the front pocket of his shirt and adjusted his jacket to the center of his chest.  
When he finished, he went to the exit door of his loft, took the key, the wallet and the briefcase.  
Today is a good day, today will be the day of Alexander Gideon Lightwood.

-Great...

When Magnus leaves the subway, he checks that it's raining and, of course, he hasn't taken any umbrellas. He has no choice but to start running while putting his briefcase on top of his head, trying to avoid as much as possible that his hairstyle gets wet. He hadn't been working on his hair for more than fifteen minutes to make it as perfect as possible, he wanted to avoid being completely ruined by the rain  
Fortunately, the office he works in was very close to the subway exit.

-"Shit, shit, shit..." he said between his teeth as he saw that his shoulders were completely soaked.  
Seriously, today? When he'll had to be as presentable as possible, for to receive the capitalist partners of his boss and thus be able to close the contract they had been waiting for months.  
Meanwhile, he bit his lip for the anguish generated by the thread of his thoughts, when he realizes that he's already facing the doors of the office.

He's positioned under the porch, while begins to lower the arms, numbed by the weight of the briefcase, which it places in the ground.  
He bends down slightly with both hands on his knees and begins to take a breath with his eyes half closed.

-"Good form to start your day well, Magnus."

-"Hey, hello Ragnor, sorry I hadn't seen you".

Ragnor, friend of Magnus, works in the security sector. Magnus thinks that today Ragnor begins his working turn more early than normal, when normally Ragnor doesn't start until noon, but he can also check that there are two more guards next to him. "Additional security" thinks Magnus.

-"Busy day?"

-"I think today, all the guards are active at the same time during a double work-day, you know, for the important meeting that takes place in Mr. Lightwood's office, although I couldn't tell you more information, when you're his personal secretary..."  
Ragnor smiles at Magnus, and Magnus responds with another smile a little more exhausted. He leans back stretching his back.

-"You're very tired, let me guess... couldn't you sleep again?"

-"I couldn't Ragnor, late in the afternoon I received additional information that I had to add in the documents of today's meeting."

-"That bastard exploits you..."

-"Be careful Ragnor, someone can hear you and let me remind you that it wouldn't be the first time you get fired for insubordination.

-"Hey, they've only been..." Ragnor look up, thinking while he counts on his fingers. When he stopped counting, Magnus had noticed that Ragnor already had four fingers up- "No matter how many they were, the fact is that it can't be denied that Lightwood exceeded, giving you work... And if I have to repeat the Philadelphia thing..."

-"No, Ragnor, it's okay - Magnus smiles when he places a hand on Ragnor's shoulder -"I appreciate it, but I don't need you to do a tackle at Alec Lightwood... what I still wonder is how you've been hired again after doing that to his old boss"

-"He was a bastard. He was buried in dirty business up to his neck"

-"Ragnor, he's 65 years old..."

-"With more reason, he had been leaving many families homeless for many years. He needed Ragnor medicine"

-"Don't ever say that again, please..." Magnus closed his eyes as he shook his head and let his hand fall from Ragnor's shoulder.

-"This weekend, in Pandemonium, I tell you another anecdote about Ragnor medicine... why will you come, right?"

-"Of course..."- Magnus leans over and picks up his briefcase from the ground- "it's the only moment in my life when I can breathe and be myself, now if you excuse me... I'll try to solve this disaster,"- he looks at his shoulders totally wet- "before Alec arrives".

-"I think that will not be possible, friend..."

Just then, a car stops in front of them two.  
Black, luxurious, of those who Magnus knows will never have one, and even charge him money for dreaming of one of them. With totally tinted glass, impossible to see inside. But Magnus doesm't need to see the inside of the car, to know that his boss is sitting inside.

-"Oh shit ..."

Someone gets up from the driver's seat with an umbrella, turn around the car around, crossing in front of the car, and stands in the back door, to open it.  
The moment the door opens, a shining shoe appears that touches the asphalt of New York, followed instantaneously by the whole body of the businessman, Alec Lightwood... the boss of Magnus Bane. The driver immediately puts the umbrella on Alec's head.

-"Thanks Raj, but I can take it now. You're going to park the car and wait for my call when I need you".

-"Yes sir".

Magnus realizes that it has been almost a minute without releasing the air, can barely breathe when he's in front of his boss, but today... "it's dazzling", thinks Magnus.  
With that suit so tight to his body and back, and that hairstyle more perfect than other days (although it isn't very different, because Alec is always perfect, but Magnus sees that today Alec has been groomed even more, if that was possible).  
Alec walks with light step towards the door, unaware of Magnus' presence as he passes next him.

Ragnor, next to the door, looks at Magnus, with his eyebrows a little sunken, reflecting a certain sadness and Magnus responds with another look, but resigning himself and with a small sigh escapes his lips.  
At that moment Alec just stops, and begins to turn his body slowly.  
Magnus stiffens when he realizes that Alec is watching him.

-"What do you do here, without leaving the folders on my desk? You know that today..."

-"It's the meeting with Clave.SL, I know sir"- Magnus looks at his shoes for a moment and then looks again and sees that Alec is still looking at him, with a raised eyebrow -"but I..."

-"Do you carry the necessary papers in that briefcase?"

-"Yes, Mr. Lightwood"

-"Give me the briefcase and go have a coffee in Starbucks,"- Alec says, lowering his eyebrow and returning to his impassive face, extending his arm waiting for Magnus to hand him the briefcase- "and a butter croissant".

-"But sir"- Magnus passes the briefcase to Alec, caressing his fingers lightly, which causes a chill on Magnus's back and neck that he's sure he has only noticed- "it's almost two blocks away and it's raining and no..."- Alec raised his eyebrow again.

-"A coffee and a butter croissant, understood".

Alec turns around without saying another word, with two briefcases in one hand and the umbrella in the other.  
Magnus sighs, knowing that he has to run (again) to go and bring what Alec has asked for and return to the office in less than twenty minutes... while it rains and he's without an umbrella.

-"Hey, Magnus"- Raj throws an umbrella at Magnus and he takes it in the air -"Hurry up"

-"Thank you..."

Magnus knows that he has a asshole as a boss... but he can't stop being in love to him... for more than five years, even knowing that he has a GIRLFRIEND.  
But he wasn't like that before...  
  
Life things, he suppose.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Canceled plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec should know that plans don't always go as you want, nail polish with glitter and a naked flu ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much everyone! ♥  
> I didn't expect this reception with the fanfic!  
> I'm very happy that you liked it
> 
> You can comment here, or on twitter through the hashtag #Bocret
> 
> PS: I plan to update every 6-7 days. Once a week

_*Tap Tap Tap Tap*_

Magnus gently taps the base of the paper bag in front of his chest with the fingers of his right hand. Inside, the coffee and croissant that Alec had requested 18 minutes and 40 seconds ago... 41... 42... 43... 44...

_*TapTapTapTap*_

In his ears sounds a light and pleasant jazz music, coming from the elevator speakers where Magnus's now. The elevator's quite spacious and thanks to the angel for that, because in the rush hour, when everyone returns home to rest from his workday, the elevator has accommodated up to forty people inside. It's very bright, with light wood panels, a large mirror in the background and metal bars of medium height, where you can hold if you want during the trip. On the roof of the elevator, metal plates with up to eight bulbs of a white light.

Magnus's grateful to be alone right now in the elevator on way to the 80th floor, Alec's office, because he's totally drenched.

Raj's umbrella (which he returned him when entering the building) was fine at first, but when he left the starbucks's shop after buying coffee and the croissant, the wind in New York blew much louder than minutes before and Magnus had to be more conscious of saving the bag with breakfast inside, from the rain, than keeping his suit and his hairstyle dried.

He looks at his shoes, at first it seems that everything is perfect, but that's when Magnus moves his toes and feels the water splashing between his socks. Officially, he's soaked from head to toe.

Magnus is grateful that he hadn't put on makeup, with the rain everything would have been spoiled.

_*Ding. "Floor 80. Management of Lightwood Comp."_

Magnus lets out a big sigh and prepares his best smile before the big iron doors open in front of him.

The moment the doors open, a loud bang sounds in the back of the floor.

Magnus stops a few seconds before walk hastily out of the elevator, without running, towards the source of the sound. He had to pass in front of his table and the meeting room which is surrounded by opaque intelligent glass panels that since inside, allow you to see everything with total clarity, but from the outside, you can know if the room was occupied, but you can't see clearly by whom, simply a blurred figure.

Magnus speeds up his pace a bit more and is surprised when he can verify that the sound had left Alec's office.

One of the glass panels (of the same material as the Meeting Room) of Alec's office, was blown up in the upper left corner and he can hear Alec speak loudly, almost yelling, from inside the office.

-"I don't care! It had to happen today, don't you understand?... I've been working on this damn deal for months... and now a senile lady cancels me at the last minute!"

-"Do you want to calm down? Like this, you're not going anywhere."

A soft, feminine and melodious voice joins the exasperated yells of Alec.

Magnus stands in front of the door, which is completely closed, but he knows they're seeing it from the inside. He prefers not to knock the door and move aside for leave a bit privacy, but when he was turning his body, the door opens with a slight squeak and faces the woman who a few seconds ago asked Alec to calm down.

-"Magnus!"- the young woman offers him the most precious and sincere smile-

-"Hey, Isabelle"- Magnus greets her with an uncertain smile, still not sure of what is happening, but from he could hear in Alec's yells a little idea was made in his head.

Isabelle Lightwood is Alec's younger sister. Both have developed a friendship over the years that Magnus has been working at the Lightwood company.

Isabelle's tall, with a stylized body and long slightly wavy hair and black. Her skin is slightly darker than Alec's, but she's still very pale. She wears a red lipstick, which further highlights the black color of her hair and the pallor of her skin. The black eye shadow and the painted eye stripe make her features stand out even more. A low-cut black T-shirt with small metal rings on the edge, accompanied by a dark green leather jacket and black pants that fit to her legs, to allow you can her bright and huge pointed heels to be seen in their fullness.

Magnus envies Isabelle for being able to dress what she wants and when she wants. Without being under any stupid dress code.

-"What have you brought me?"- Isabelle places her arms in front of her chest, her left hand touches her right elbow and points to the bag that Magnus still holds in front of his chest with the other hand.

-"Oh... this?"- Magnus looks at the bag and looks at Isabelle's eyes again.- "It's the breakfast Mr. Alec ordered me for him, this morning when he arrived at the building."

-"I don't need it anymore,"- says Alec, behind his sister, sitting in his leather chair in front of the computer on his large and luxurious glass table- "Another person brought me something for breakfast before you"

Magnus' eyes move from Alec to Isabelle a couple of times before she starts shaking her head, denying.

-"Don't look at me like that, I haven't been that people"- Isabelle makes a little pout before continuing talking- "He asked an another woman in the elevator and after a few minutes she returned with things from the cafeteria"

Magnus looks at Alec's bin and finds a white plastic cup with a blue plastic spoon and a pair of transparent wrappers that had to be any industrial-origin sweets.

Magnus doesn't really know how to act now. The office is silent for a few seconds, which seemed eternal for Magnus, until he interrupted the silence when he crumpled the paper bag slightly and ground his wet shoes.

That sound doesn't go unnoticed by Isabelle, who lowers her eyes to Magnus' shoes. That's when she starts to slowly raise her eyesight, pauses slightly in the bag with the Starbucks logo and continues to analyze Magnus' fully wet suit and ends up in the hair where tiny droplets slide off his hair

A few seconds later, she opens her eyes and mouth even more, totally surprised and turns to her brother with her hands on her hips.

-"You sent Magnus to buy your breakfast at the starbuck... when it's raining...a lot, and without a umbrella so he can protect himself?"

Alec still doesn't look up from his desk, writing effusively on his computer keyboard. What he's writing doesn't seem to be loaded with kind words.

-"Alec I'm talking to you"

-"Mphm"... whatever you want.

-"You're not even listening to me!"- Isabelle's tone increases little by little, showing that her anger is _"in crescendo"_.

-"Aham..."

-"ALEC!"- Isabelle hits the glass table and that gesture makes Alec jump a little and have his eyes on her- "I asked you if you sent Magnus to buy your breakfast under this rain and without an umbrella"

-"It's not my fault that an employee doesn't have an umbrella on a rainy day."- Alec shrugs and lets them fall the shoulders as he blinks slowly.- "He was also doing the work for which he is paid"

Isabelle opens her mouth again and blinks several times, very quickly. As if she couldn't believe what she had just heard.

-"Alec, look...-"

-"No, Isabelle, it's okay... nothing happens"- Magnus raises his free hand and waves it lightly in the air while closing his eyes.- "It's just water, now with the heater on my table, I'll start to dry up little by little as I work" - he opens his eyes again to verify that Isabelle is looking at him- "really... it's true"

-"Magnus, how do you allow that my..."- but Isabelle can't finish her sentence because suddenly she's interrupted by a blow that Alec gave in the table. She turns quickly- "What?"

-"Mrs. Herondale wants to postpone the meeting for three months... THREE FUCKING MONTHS!"

Magnus sneezes

-"Sorry, I-"

Isabelle turns to Magnus

-"Oh, dear, don't apologize for that, I'm sure only-"

-"AND SHE SAYS SHE HAS A MORGENSTERN OFFER AND WE HAVE TO COMPETE WITH THEM DIRECTLY, WHAT LACK OF PROFESSIONALISM AND-"  


Magnus sneezes again. And again more.

-"Please, can you leave my office Mambrus?"- Alec looks Magnus directly in the eyes- "I don't want you to fill all this with saliva"

-"Yes, sir... what do I do with...?"- Look at the bag that is already quite wrinkled- "With your breakfast?"

-"Throw it in the trash, I said I don't want it"

-"Yes, Mr. Lightwood"

Magnus leaves the office closing the door behind him.

Isabelle and Alec are left alone in the office. Both face their looks. Alec's hasn't emotion, but Isabelle's look is charged with fury and disappointment.

-"You're an asshole... did you know?"

-"And this now that comes?"... please, Izzy is just a secretary. Also, Mantrus has only gotten a little wet, it's not the end of his life and...

-"Magnus!... His name is Magnus!"- Isabelle approaches Alec's table and places both hands on the cold glass surface while she stares into his brother's eyes- "And that "secretary," as you call him, has saved our asses... and especially your ass, countless times."- Isabelle gets up slowly, stretching her back and releasing a heavy sigh before adding- "I don't know what happened to you... you weren't an asshole before"  


-"I don't consent that you disrespect me... inside my office and-"

-"And I don't allow you to disrespect respect for Magnus"- Isabelle points to Alec with his index finger, threatening- "Magnus is one of the kindest men I've met in my life and the best worker we have in this company... May it be the last time!"

Isabelle turns around and goes to the door of Alec's office with a firm step.

-"Where do you think you're going? We're not finished talking"- Alec gets up from his chair- Izzy!

Isabelle stops half-way outside the office.

-"Fuck off,"- Isabelle looks at her brother.- "I'm going to give Magnus an aspirin so that the cold that has caused YOU AND ONLY YOU... will not get worse"

Isabelle closes the door of Alec's office with a loud bang, leaving her brother motionless and looking where she had been seconds before.  
A slight squeak, almost imperceptible, indicates that the glass panel of Alec has cracked a little more, due to the slamming of door that Isabelle had given seconds before.

_Achoo!_

Magnus sniffle as he looks for his package of lavender-scented handkerchiefs in the second drawer of the desk.

_Achoo!_

-"Hey"- Isabelle approaches Magnus' table and sits down in one of the chairs in front of him, the one that those people use while waiting for Magnus to schedule an appointment in Alec's calendar.

-"One moment, please"- Magnus is under the table. Apparently the tissues aren't in the second drawer. Maybe in the third. It sound a small knock under the table.

-"Where did I put them?"- whispers Magnus, speaking to himself and not to Isabelle.

Another stronger blow sounds and Magnus releases a complaint

_"shit"_

-"Is everything all right, Magnus?"- Isabelle leans her body forward and leans slightly on the table to see Magnus sitting cross-legged on the gray carpet on the floor in front of the heater, heating up himself. He wipes his snot with one hand while with the other he rubs his head. Isabelle supposes that the last blow that had sounded, had been the head of Magnus against the table. At that moment, Magnus looks up and has slightly bright eyes- "Oh honey..."

Isabelle gets up from the chair and approaches the elevator, pressing a red button on the control, causing that not elevator to reach the 80th floor, and then return to Magnus's table, turn around and sit in front of Magnus, also crossing her legs. She caresses the sleeve of Magnus' suit to make sure that, in addition to being wet, it's cold.

-"For the angel... Magnus, you must take off your wet clothes immediately, you'll suffer pneumonia"

-"No, no... I'm fine... I'm getting warmer thanks to the hot air heater, thank you, dear"

Isabelle raises an eyebrow and looks at him funny

-"Come... let's get out that clothes"

Isabelle gets up and extends a hand to Magnus to accompany her.

-"Wait ... I don't have any more clothes"- Magnus looks up, sneezes again and looks into Isabelle's eyes.

-"Who said I'm going to put you more clothes?"

-"It's not that I complain, my body is worthy of being watched, but... What happens if someone comes in?"

-"Don't be silly... the elevator is blocked and my brother is very proud to leave his office in at least two hours... do you feel better?"

Magnus is in his underwear, sitting on one of the chairs in the meeting room, and with the heating at a fairly high temperature. Isabelle had to take off her jacket and tuck her hair into a bun, and she was still sweating.

-"Yes, the truth is that yes, thanks Izzy"- Magnus smiles at Isabelle, showing all his teeth. For the first time, he smiles honestly in the day, "and the medication you have given me is having effect, my head doesn't hurt so much anymore".

They remain silent for a few seconds. Magnus looks at Isabelle's hands. On one of her wrists she has a silver bracelet, curled up imitating a snake. Isabelle notices and smiles.

-"Do you like my bracelet?"

Actually, Magnus wasn't looking at the bracelet, no... Magnus was totally amazed by the color of the nail polish that Isabelle had in her hands. Of a green jade, perhaps a little darker and with bright spots, very subtle but making themselves felt. Just enough to create a perfect and precious harmony between color and brightness.

-"Earth calling Magnus, answer"

-"Eh? Ah, yes... sorry. I couldn't avoid looking at your-"

-"I know, it was a gift from my mother, you know, I love snakes and-"

Magnus starts to laugh, a very soft and velvety laugh, but as the room is empty, it sounds louder than normal, "bounce" through the glass walls and making a slight reverberation.

-"No... I didn't look at your bracelet, although it's also very beautiful"

-"So?- Isabelle's face projects a latent confusion- "You looked at my hands, didn't you?"

-"Actually..." - Magnus bites his lower lip and runs his hand through his hair, now completely dry but spoiled. _"My beautiful hair"_ \- "You have to tell me where you bought that nail polish"

Isabelle looks at him for a few seconds, blinks slowly and suddenly it's as if she had received an electrical cramp. She approaches Magnus so fast that Magnus flinches and throws his body back slightly. She sits in the chair next to him.

-"I knew it!" At first I suspected it, but with this you confirmed it to me. That way of dressing"- Isabelle lowers her voice slightly in a complaint- "Even if they're office suits,"- she raises her voice to the initial tone.- "Your way of expressing yourself, your laughter... I knew it!"

-"You know... what?"- Magnus looks at her smiling and with raised eyebrows, following every movement that Isabelle made with her arms in the air.

-"You're gay, Magnus!"- Isabelle's very happy. Magnus doesn't know why she's so happy.- "How many years have we been friends... three... four... and you never told me?"  


Magnus begins to shake his head, deny, while releasing a small laugh.

-"No dear, I'm not gay"

-"Oh ..."- Isabelle suddenly leaned against the back of the chair- "I thought, for the nail polish and-"

-"I'm bisexual"

Isabelle's silent for only a few seconds before letting out a small squeak

-"I knew it!"

-"Izzy, you just said that I..."

-"Don't argue Magnus, I knew it from the first moment"- Isabelle makes a small pout, but Magnus can be sure that she's imitating an angry little child- "Why did you never tell me?"

-"Because you've never asked."- Magnus crosses his legs and lets himself fall on the back of the chair- "Dear, I don't hide my sexual orientation... I simply keep my forms during work hours and they force me to wear these boring clothes, if for me, I would bring my best clothes every day to the office"- Magnus puts a hand on his chest and approaches Isabelle slightly- "And with this I include my rings and necklaces. I feel naked without them"- Magnus makes a small sigh, of longing as he looks at the ceiling, to then return to look at Isabelle-" Two days ago, I bought a silk shirt that would look great with the color of your nail polish... that's why I wanted to know where you bought it"

Magnus leans over the table, rests his elbows there and his face in the palm of his hands. Waiting for Isabelle's response.

Isabelle starts to laugh loudly.

-"I definitely want to see that"

-"What?"

-"Your true self, Magnus... not the puppet that makes you look like the stupid company dress code"

-"But I'm still the sexiest puppet in this place"- Both laugh in a jovial and relaxed way. Magnus no longer feels anything of cold, even he think that he starts to feel some heat.- "I have an idea, dear"

Isabelle looks at him raising her left eyebrow, accompanied by a funny look and a big smile. Magnus interprets this as the signal that she's listening intently.

-"This weekend some friends and I are going to a bar called _"Pandemonium"_. Actually, you know several of these people, for example, Ragnor, one of the company's security guards.

-"I know who Ragnor, Magnus... do you forget that every person who enters to work in this office is evaluated by me before receiving the official contract?"

-"No, no, just me-"

-"Is Okay, dork"- Isabelle gives a small friendly punch to Magnus in the right arm-.

-"What was I saying?... Ah! Yes. Do you want to come this weekend with us? There will be drinks, laughter and karaoke"

-"Mmmmmmhhhh...."

Isabelle gets up from the chair and walks a few of steps around the room before stopping.

-"In that karaoke will there be songs of the Rolling Stones?"

-"Yes"

Isabelle turns and looks at Magnus with a very serious look.

-"Do you do competitions?"

-"Of course, Izzy..."

-"You know I don't intend to lose... right?"

-"That was the last thing our last member told the group... 3 months ago"

-"And?"

-"My fucking name is still at the top of the list of participants, dear"

They spent about thirty minutes more between crazy conversations and laughter in the Meeting room, but with Isabelle, Magnus always felt really comfortable and never noticed the passing of minutes. Magnus was very comfortable with the Lightwoods, not just with Isabelle.

With Jace, Alec's younger brother but older than Isabelle, he had barely had a deal. He rarely went to his brother's office, but even so, the few times they had coincided had been time laughter and friendly fist bump. If you want to talk to him, you should look for him in the offices of the employees, because he loves to talk to all of them, to know if he can help they or just comment on the last play of the football game that took place last Sunday. Without being a blood brother, because he was adopted by Alec and Isabelle's parents at a young age, he acted as if he were a true Lightwood.  


And finally, there was Max.

Max was the youngest of them all. Adorable, intelligent child with pink cheeks. Magnus can count on the fingers of one hand the times he has seen him, but his last conversation with him about _Legos_ was really enriching.

All of them, Isabelle, Jace, Max ... always gave him a nice feeling. Wanting to do their daily work for the company under the surname of all of them.

But Alec...

Alec was intimidate him, and not only because of the strong feelings he had for him, no... Magnus had met Alec in his sweet and loving stage. Always smiling in the mornings. And if someone greeted him, at least, he would raise his hand in response. Nothing like the Alec he has in front of him every day. His height is something that must be highlighted. Alec is really tall even for Magnus, a feat considering that Magnus wasn't a short man.

As Alec's secretary, Magnus was aware that sometimes his boss would run away from work to go exercise, especially when the situation was over with him and he needed to relax. That, for a part... is used to be normal every weeks

Alec's hazel eyes had always hypnotized him, more than once, he had to look away. Never, never... no person had generated that feeling in Magnus. He felt self-conscious. But it'ss something he would never admit out loud.

_ Magnus Bane doesn't know what it's to be shy, except... No, Stop, Magnus.  
_

Alec intimidates him, but not because of his current character.

What intimidate Magnus was simple... Alec. All him. He never knew how to explain what he feel when his friends asked him about it, even with "three glasses of alcohol on top"

Isabelle had already left a few hours ago, claiming that she had to check some psychotechnical reports from two employees, but not before "threatening" Magnus with her karaoke skills, which caused a big laugh in him.

Now, Magnus, was at his desk, dressed and totally dry, writing the forms he had received from the accounting department so that Alec only had to sign them later.

He was so focused on his task that he hadn't realized that someone in front of him had been calling him, not until a hand appeared in front of him, between his eyes and the paper. Magnus shudders and throws his body against the back of the chair.

-"I said if Miss Branwell called me before"

Alec was in front of Magnus. With a serious and clearly annoying look.

-"I'm sorry, Mr. Lightwood, I was very focused on finishing these papers before today and I didn't hear him"- Magnus returns to his previous position and places his tie- "No, she hasn't called. If she does, I'll send the call to his office.

-"No, I'm going to do some pending matters, tell her to call me on my personal number, not the company phone"

_ Two days in a row doing gymnastics. Delaying the sale with Herondale has bothered him a lot. _

-"Yes, sir"  


Alec enters the elevator without saying another word.

Magnus turned the key in the lock of his apartment, hit two small knocks with the shoulder on the door and he managed to open it. Someday he will fix it, always promised yourself week after week.

He hadn't finished entering the apartment completely when he was already kicking with his right leg in the air, which caused the shoe of that foot to fly through the air and then repeat the process with the other leg. He moves through the small room, barefoot, while literally strip his tie and throwing it on the couch closest to him. With a big sigh, he approaches a small piece of furniture where he keeps a couple of bottles of a golden liquid. There's nothing better than a sip of his favorite rum with a couple of ice cubes after a day's work.  


He drops on the sofa, careful not to spill drops of rum on the corduroy fabric. The sound of ice against the glass and the sound of distant traffic is the only noise that reaches Magnus's ears. He leave the glass on the coffee table in front of him, lean towards the remote control without hold in it and press the "Power" button. While he waiting for the television to turn on, he starts unbuttoning his jacket and shirt, leaving the naked chest exposed. Just when he rests his back on the back of the couch, his phone starts ringing on the bedside table in his room, where he left it forgotten this morning.  


With a moan of frustration, he gets up from the couch and drags his feet to his room.

On the screen of his phone, Magnus sees a number that he doesn't have saved in his contact list. Confused, with a raised eyebrow, he slide his finger to send the call to his voice mail. He really feel exhausted and he notice that the cold gets worse. Magnus just wants to rest.

Leaving his phone on the nightstand again, he turns around and prepares to return to the living room, but the phone rings again. Magnus looks at the screen and it's the same number.

Clenching his jaws, he slides his finger towards the green telephone symbol and sighs.

-"I had a very difficult day and believe me, I have nothing against you"- Magnus pinches the bridge of his nose while closing his eyes- "But I will not hire the service that tries to sell me, I'm very happy with my bill Phone, my vacuum cleaner and other cleaning products, I have a cold in the process of increasing with his respective huge headache and I suspect that-"

-"I'm Alec Lightwood."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter. ♥_♥  
> You have the part of comments for any questions or comments on this chapter.
> 
> You can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/RakelSermar) if you want
> 
> Thanks y'all!


	3. "Tell me who you are..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A punching bag, a revealing photograph and an unconscious asshole.
> 
> "Tradition is the personality of assholes."  
> MAURICE RAVEL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to apologize for updating a day later.  
> But I've been very busy with my two jobs and organizing the trip for PanCon2
> 
> Have a good read ♥♥

_*Thump Thump*_

_*Thump Thump*_

Magnus notices the bittersweet taste of rum in his mouth. His throat is dry. His eyesight is fixed at some point on the wall of the room.

_"I have to repaint the wall... starts to be dirty."_

-"¿Hello?"

A voice, from the other side of the telephone line, tries to get his attention.

Magnus doesn't realize that it's raining until he hears, in the silence of his room, the sound of water, banging the glass of the windows. Was it raining before this call?

Notice his stiff fingers, holding the phone close to his ear. He swallows, trying to moisten his throat, without success.

-"Magnus, are you there?"

That voice... 

-"Magnus?"

His voice...

_ *Thump Thump* _

-"How do you have my number?"- Finally, Magnus is able to speak. He's surprised at how safe and calm his voice has sounded.- "You never asked me"

-"Isabelle has given it to me."

_ "Of course it had been Izzy... who else?" _

-"You could have sent me an email like you always did"-Magnus feels his eyelids very heavy and shake with cold-

-"I thought that this situation needed something more direct than an email"

Alec's voice sounds different from the way Magnus listens to him every day.

-"Mr. Lightwood, I'm sorry to have to interrupt your call... but I'm not in a position to speak at this time, as I told you..."

-"But this is impor-"

-"I don't care!"- It may be due to having had a shit day, to the fever he has, or even to the rum has joined the medicine... or all this at the same time, which led Magnus to react like that.- "I already told you that my working day is over... And I don't intend to work more for today!- _"What am I doing?"_ \- "You know?... I don't consent to allow you to force me to work outside of my schedule as you has done so far, unless it's essential for the company!- _"Magnus, what the hell is wrong with you?"_ \- "I've been working for your company for years, first I was your father's secretary, who at least remembered my name, and now you, AND I HAVEN'T YET RECEIVED "PLEASE" OR A "THANKS" FROM YOUR PART... EVEN IN THE DAYS I HAVE TO WORK FOR 16 FUCKING HOURS"- _"I don't know what I'm doing... but it's really good for me"_.- "CAN'T YOU RESOLVE SOMETHING WITH YOUR EXECUTIVE, PERFECT AND PRECIOUS HANDS HIGH OR AT THIS TIME?... FUCK YOU"- _"I'm fired"_ -.

Without waiting for an answer, Magnus hangs up the call, throws the phone hard to the bed and, with his fists clenched and fast step, returns to the living room to finish his drink, or that would have been his plan...

Everything revolves around him. He's sweating but he's cold. Magnus drops his body against the door frame, trying to catch some air, but it's useless.

The last thing he remembers before closing his eyes is the feeling of the floor on his cheek and a throbbing pain in forehead.

-"One, two, three, that's it!... Repeat. One, two, three!... Amazing Lightwood, today you're more concentrated than ever, I would even say a little aggressive... Why this change?"

Alec Lightwood took a few seconds to answer Hodge's question as he continued to hit the punching bag. In a tenacious and fierce way.

-"Today was a shit day"- The drops of sweat ran down Alec's forehead- "They have been delayed for several days the most important deal of my career and the most important for the company in this year"

-"Well, but it hasn't been canceled."- Hodge holds the punching bag with both hands- "It's good news, you just have to wait a little longer".

-"I wish it were so simple. Herondale told me that we now have direct competition with the Morgenstern"- Alec Lightwood hits the sack a couple of times, before continuing to speak- "And we both know that our families have never gotten along since I can remember, and after that they did with my parents, I want to trample them." - Alec hits the sack with more anger. "This deal must be mine, Hodge."

He hits the sack twice more and suddenly has a hand on his right shoulder while squeezing his teeth.

-"Relax, or you're going to hurt"- Hodge moves away from the punching bag and begins to check Alec's shoulder- "It's nothing, but let's leave it for today. I advise you to go back home, take a good bath to relax and put ice on that shoulder, but only to prevent. "

-"I don't need to relax, I just want to have that signed paper on my table."

Hodge clicks his tongue, as he takes away Alec's boxing gloves and then throws him a small blue towel to dry the sweat that runs down his hair, neck and bare chest.

-"Look boy, let me tell you a couple of things"- Hodge sits on a nearby bench, but not before putting Alec's sports bag on the floor and leaving space for him to sit by his side. Alec is dropped beside him, tired.- "What happened between your parents and the Morgersterns was many years ago, and Valentine was most of the blame, now it's his son who starts to take over that company"- Hodge looks at Alec- "You shouldn't judge a person for the acts of their parents."- Those words hit Alec's head hard, but ihe doesn't allow Hodge to see his insecurity.- "Maybe Jonathan is a good guy, and he just wants to grow his company, like you, haven't you stopped to think about that?"

Alec remains silent, watching his hands as he rubs them.

-"I worked many years with your father, even if you remember, when you start went to work I was still there"- Hodge smiles at Alec, showing his teeth and a few small lines of expression on the sides of his eyes- "And you know as much as I do, that your father almost ruined his life because he was only interested in the work..."- Hodge sighs and looks at the floor.- "I look at you and I see the same expression that your father had, in those years. The same way of walking, with an air of superiority. "

-"You too Hodge?"- Alec turns his look quickly to Hodge, in his face, Hodge can see bewilderment, but also a little anger.

-"What do you mean by" you too"?"

-"Today my sister told me the same thing as you, not exactly the same, but in other words ... And only because I let the secretary get a little wet when he went for my breakfast".

-"Do you mean this morning?"- Hodge is intrigued- "Under the rain of this morning?"

-"Yes. Why?"

-"Wait"- Hodge raises his eyebrows, keeping his eyes on Alec- "Have you sent a secretary for your breakfast without an umbrella?" Alec, in the news this afternoon, they said that for many years hadn't generated so much water in such a short time in New York City, that there were even some streets in Greenwich that had to be drained, because the sewers weren't swallowing more water"

-"It's just water, my God..."- Alec rolls his eyes and crosses his arms over the chest.

-"Even so, he's a person, Alec, and he works for your company. The least you can do for that person who goes buy for your breakfast, is to lend him an umbrella."

-"But, what's wrong with all of you?"- Alec raises his voice slightly, irritated.- "Have you ever been wet from a storm?"

-"Of course, Alec, but that's not the question to try, what I'm trying to say is-"

Hodge is interrupted by the ringtone on Alec's phone. Lydia's name appears on the screen.

-"It's Lydia, give me a couple of minutes"- he answers the phone- "Tell me Lydia"

-"I just call to inform you that I'm going out with your sister to do some shopping, and Magnus told me I could call you at this number without any problem"

-"Yes, it's fine. I've finished training with Hodge today, so I'll go home. Will you bring something for dinner or should I buy it?"

Silence on the other side.

-"Lydia?"

-"Actually, big brother, I'll also take her to dinner with me"- Alec thinks that Isabelle must have taken the phone from Lydia, it wouldn't be the first time she does that- "I have to talk a couple of things with her"

Isabelle's voice is more serious than usual.

-"Everything it's okay?"

-"Yes. We talk tomorrow. In the company"

Without giving Alec time to say goodbye, Isabelle cuts the call. Pulling the phone away from his ear, Alec blocks the cell phone while frowns.

-"Is everything all right, Alec?"

-"I don't know, Isabelle said there's nothing wrong, but I don't think so."- Alec gets up from the bench and picks up his sports bag from the floor- "Anyway, I'm going home, Thanks for all Hodge"

-"Wait Alec"- Hodge touch Alec in the arm to stop him- "The next time you steal the secretary to a person from the company to buy your breakfast, at least lend an umbrella"

-"I didn't steal it from anyone, it's my personal secretary"- Alec sees Hodge's eyes open wider and his mouth opens slightly- "Hodge?"

-"¿Magnus... Magnus Bane?"

-"Yes, Why You-?"  


-"Alec, He was with your father. He's an excellent worker and I know he still is, although I'm not working directly with the company, I still want everything to work and the company to be successful."- Hodge stops talk and sighs. Alec can see a sad look in his eyes- "Magnus is a lovely person, who always helps the company and the Lightwood family. You shouldn't have..."

-"He's just an ordinary secretary!"

Hodge goes back a couple of steps, away from Alec. His look has changed from a slight surprise and sadness to an absolute disbelief.

-"What happened to you, boy?"

-"Nothing, everything is perfect! And if I have to send my secretary for buy my breakfast, I'll do it, because that's what I pay him, and he'll do it, either with sun, rain or snow."  


Alec turns around, ignoring Hodge repeat his name. He has finished speaking.

_ "What's wrong everyone with him... with Magnus Bane?" _

_ _

The clock shows 11 o'clock at night when Alec hears the key in the lock of his apartment, next to the echo of the laughter of Lydia and Isabelle accompanied by the sound of paper bags. Normally, at this hour, he would already be sleeping, but having lost the deal today and the conversation with his sister had left him uncomfortable, and was still angry about his other conversation with Hodge.

-"Shhh, don't make so much noise, you'll wake your brother"- says Lydia entering the room, and that's when her eyes rest on Alec's- "Oh... Alec, you still awake?"

Isabelle also remains standing, looking at her brother. Alec can appreciate how her face changes in a second. Where there was happiness before, now he can see... Disappointment?

-"I couldn't sleep"- Alec turns off the television and gets up off the couch.- "What about your night?"

Lydia and Isabelle look at each other and look at Alec again.

-"Do you really want to know?"- Lydia returns to look at Isabelle, but she continues with her look fixed on Alec.

-"What is my big brother thinking?"- Isabelle tilts her head to the right while placing hands on either side of her waist- "You never gave us-"

-"Okay, let's finish this game"  


Alec's cold voice interrupts Isabelle's melodious voice.

-"Finish with... what?"- Lydia leaves the paper bags on the couch and turns to Alec. He has his look fixed on Isabelle, just like Isabelle in him.

-"Really Isabelle? Are you still angry since this morning?"

-"Oh Alec. Now I'm more angry than this morning... Do you want to know why?"- Isabelle doesn't wait for Alec to answer- "Because you still think that Magnus doesn't even deserve a minimum of respect by you... And it's only because he has a job inferior to yours! And I will continue to be angry with you, be sunny, rainy or snowy until you- "

-"Really?! Hodge has told you about our conversation?!"- Alec raises his voice even more and do quick movements of his hands. Alec directs a look towards Lydia, who is still silent, but staring at him-" You have nothing what to say?"

-"She's right"

Alec's body tenses. He clenches the jaw so much it hurts. His eyes darken and slightly open the nostrils.

He's really angry.

-"Is today the day to fuck Alec?, because it's the only thing everyone does today for me. First Mrs. Herondale, then the stupid secretary. My sister then too. Hodge tries to play a father and then tell my sister what we have talked between the two of us and, finally, my dear and beautiful "girlfriend"- Alec clenches his teeth when he says that last word. His voice is full of sarcasm- "she joins them. Someone else?!"

Isabelle lets out a sigh of frustration.

-"Stop being the victim. That doesn't work with me."- Isabelle changes her position, crossing her arms in front her chest- "Do you want my forgiveness? Apologize to Magnus"

-"I'm not going to apologize to Magnus!"- Without realizing, Alec is shouting- "If he haven't brought an umbrella to his workplace, it's not my fault. He had to fulfill my request. It's my secretary. I pay him for that. There's nothing else to discuss."

-"You really still think all this revolves around a fucking umbrella!"- Isabelle approaches her brother and places her index finger, pointing, where is Alec's heart- "No brother! All this is because there's nothing here"- she lightly strikes Alec's chest with her finger, but doesn't remove it.- "That is dead. I'm really sorry for the person who will be your partner in the future."

Alec leans back quickly, as if the words Isabelle had just said had literally struck him. His mouth is open and terror in his eyes. Without changing his features, look at Lydia.  


-"Did you tell her?" Fuck Lydia! I trusted you, you're my best friend!"

-"And she your sister, Alec"

The room is silent. Only the sound of a clock is distinguished, marking the seconds with the hands.

Isabelle sighs.

-"Since when?"

Alec looks at her, but only for a few seconds, then he looks away and starts looking at his shoes.

-"Alec, since when do you know you're gay?"

Alec remains unanswered. He's immobile. Small but deep breaths in his chest.  


-"It's Okay, if you don't want to-"  


-"Since fourteen"- Alec answers, but keeps looking at the floor- "I fell in love with Jace".  


-"From our brother?"- Isabelle relaxes both arms. In her voice there isn't longer anger, like in her face.

-"Yes. But it was very fleeting... I saw that it was a mistake and madness"- Alec passes the hand behind his neck, caressing the hairs on the back of there- "Then there was another guy... But nothing special happened"- Alec looks up from the floor and looks at his sister.- "You know how this business is, a man like me won't survive with those sharks, for this I not... no ..."  


\- "That's why you don't say you're gay?"  


\- "Don't say it out loud."  


\- "Does this embarrass you?"  


\- "This embarrass our family"

Isabelle approaches her brother and places a hand on his cheek, while staring into Alec's eyes.  


-"Never, listen to me, never... I could be ashamed of you for being gay, Alec"- Isabelle caresses her brother's cheek, two, three times... "Is this why you're like that?"  


-"Like that?"  


-"Alec..." -Lydia approaches both and places a hand on Alec's shoulder- "You may not have noticed for being so closed in... your world, but your attitude has changed throughout of these years. Basically now you are- "

-"You're an asshole"- Isabelle interrupts to Lydia- "As I told you this morning. You don't smile anymore, you don't say hello, you don't feel empathy, you don't even love... This is not you, Alec. This person is not you"

-"I do smile, for example, this morning Lydia-"  


Lydia starts coughing, giving small blows on Alec's shoulder  


-"Your sister refers to something else, Alec"- Lydia shakes her head while looking at Alec- "Forget this morning... Can you tell me an occasion when you would laugh yesterday?"  


Alec's silent  


-"This week?"  


Alec looks away from Lydia, trying to remember.  


Nothing. Not find anything  


-"This month?"  


Silence.

Alec doesn't know what to answer. He has nothing to answer. It can't be, he hasn't changed. He would have noticed.  


-"The company absorbs me more, now that I'm the boss. But I'm still the same"  


-"No, Alec. Come, I'll show you"- Lydia, still with her hand on Alec's arm, pulls him so he sits on the couch.- "Isabelle, can you bring me my laptop that is on my desk?  


-"Of course"  


Isabelle returns a few seconds later and sits next to Alec, leaving him between the two. Lydia places the laptop on Alec's knees.

-"Look, this photo is from four years ago"  


On the screen, a happy Alec looks at him, with a big smile, showing all his teeth. Next to him, just as happy, are his three brothers and Lydia. Behind them, there is a pool. Alec doesn't remember this moment.  


Lydia passes to another photo.  


-"A months later. On the trip to France that we did with your parents"  


-"This is when Jace tasted the Horchata."- Isabelle starts laughing- "I will never forget when the liquid started flowing from his nose"

-"I have a photo of that moment"  


Lydia drags a few photos to the right until she stops at one, where Alec sees her sister Isabelle, her mother and Lydia laughing out loud, while Jace is a little red-face and seems to be coughing. And in the background... it's him. Also laughing. Lydia continues down, between the photo gallery until she stops at one.  


-"This is two years ago. On our" anniversary "- Lydia quotes with her index fingers and the heart of both hands in the air- "Here we can see Jace with the camera he bought, because he wanted to be Youtuber"  


Isabelle and Lydia start laughing.  


-"True... fortunately, that nonsense is over"- Isabelle closes her eyes and sighs before opening them again- "I was tired of finding dead bugs in my room and hearing the word "Prank" at least eight times a day"  


But Alec is barely listening, he's looking at his face in the picture. There is a smile... but much smaller than in the previous photos.  


-"This day was when we adjusted the rules of our partner deal"- Lydia gently caress Alec's shoulder, since he has been silent for a long time. Without looking away from the screen.

-"What rules?"- Isabelle raises her right eyebrow- "Do you have rules?"  


-"Only three."- Lydia looks at Alec, waiting for his approval to be able to tell Isabelle, but he remains motionless, looking at the computer.- "We will continue pretending that we are a couple until one of these three things happens. One: Alec decides to say his true sexual orientation. Two: that our relationship negatively interferes with the company and three... one of the two falls in love with another person"  


-"Wuoh..."- Isabelle looks funny- "And you have it in writing?"- Isabelle starts laughing, but Lydia looks very serious- "Don't tell me..."  


Lydia starts to smile.  


-"I was bothering you. No, it's not in writing. We don't need it"- Lydia looks at Alec- "Hey, Alec... Are you okay?"

Alec blinks, looking away from the computer.  


-"Yes, yes. Just..."  


Lydia puts her hands on the computer and shows him another photo. Alec recognizes this. It was been for two weeks. At a small etiquette party that her mother had organized for her wedding anniversary. He's smiling but it's... totally false. That smile is dead.  


-"I want you to compare this photo, with this one"  


Lydia puts a last one.

Alec suddenly takes a breath. Totally surprised.  


In the photo he can see the office, it seems to be a party. In it, Alec can be seen totally happy, Jace, Isabelle, Lydia and next to him... Magnus. Everyone smiling, very happy. Lydia slides her finger to the next photo, it's from the same moment, maybe second later, they're almost all the same position, except Jace was suddenly jumping and Magnus... Magnus was looking at him.  


-"The party when your father named you head of the company".  


Alec feels he's short of breath. It's true that the company had consumed him, he knew it, yes... but he didn't know to what extent. He had been partying with his brothers, with Lydia and with Magnus... with Magnus.  


When he look at the picture, he suddenly remember laughing with that person. Having talked to that person outside of work.  


-"I... I need to go to the terrace to take a breath"  


-"Of course, of course"- Lydia removes the computer from Alec's knees and allows him to enter through the terrace door.  


-"Thank you"

Alec didn't know how long he had been there. He was cold, but he didn't want to move. He wanted to be alone and think. He didn't even notice Isabelle's presence, until she spoke at his side.  


-"I'm going home"- Isabelle hugs Alec- "Are you sure everything is fine?"  


-"Yes. I just needed to think..."  


-"Okay"- walks away from the hug with Alec- "Lydia and I had the idea of a pijama party for girls in my house, but she says she prefers to stay here today"

-"why?" No. Go ahead. Everything is fine"  


-"Are you sure?"  


-"Totally. Go"  


Isabelle clicks her tongue  


-"Okay. I'll tell her to take his pijamas"- Isabelle stands on tiptoe and kisses Alec's cheek- "See you tomorrow, big brother"  


-"See you tomorrow, Izzy"  


Isabelle starts to walk away but stops.  


-"Do you know something?"  


Alec Hmmmph.  


-"Never too late to change"  


Isabelle leaves a small card on the coffee table on the terrace, near the door of the living room. Smile and disappear behind the curtains.  


After a few seconds, Alec approaches the object that his sister put on the table. It's a white paper where he can read with simple letters: Magnus Bane. And a phone number.

-"Never too late to change"  


Izzy's words resonate in his head, as he hears the ringing tone, hoping he hasn't gone to sleep yet. A hoarse and tired voice responds.

-"I had a very difficult day and believe me, I have nothing against you"-Magnus's voice is extremely soft and at the same time exhausted.- "But I will not hire the service that tries to sell me, I'm very happy with my bill Phone, my vacuum cleaner and other cleaning products, I have a cold in the process of increasing with his respective huge headache and I suspect that-"

Alec decides to interrupt it before Magnus cuts the call.

-"I'm Alec Lightwood."

There's silence, but he can hear him breathing. Magnus's breath is very tired, even heavy.  


-"Hello?"  


Alec's head is saturated. He doesn't even know why he's doing this. But somehow he need it. His heart starts beating faster.  


-"Magnus, are you there?"  


That breath...  


-"Magnus?"  


His breathing...  


-"How do you have my number?"- Magnus answers on the other side of the phone- "You never asked me."  


-"Isabelle has given it to me".

_ "Tomorrow my sister will hate me for saying that. I know..." _

-"You could have sent me an email like you always did"-Magnus's voice is blunt, different from what he hears in the office in the morning.  


Alec begins to think that this might not have been a good idea,but... He still decides to continue.

-"I thought that this situation needed something more direct than an email"

Alec's walking from one side of the room to the other. It's a habit he have when he's nervous.

-"Mr. Lightwood, I'm sorry to have to interrupt your call... but I'm not in a position to speak at this time, as I told you..."

-"But this is impor-"

-"I don't care!"- Alec suddenly stands still, surprised.- "I already told you that my working day is over... And I don't intend to work more for today!"- Alec had never heard Magnus like that, he always been so... complacent- "You know?... I don't consent to allow you to force me to work outside of my schedule as you has done so far, unless it's essential for the company!- He may notice that Magnus's voice almost drowns and, but it's still soft, that sensation awakens something in his chest and Alec is sure it's anguish.- "I've been working for your company for years, first I was your father's secretary, who at least remembered my name,"-Alec could feel how stop breathing and his stomach was shrinking- "and now you, AND I HAVEN'T YET RECEIVED "PLEASE" OR A "THANKS" FROM YOUR PART... EVEN IN THE DAYS I HAVE TO WORK FOR 16 FUCKING HOURS"-Have he forced Magnus to work for 16 hours?- "CAN'T YOU RESOLVE SOMETHING WITH YOUR EXECUTIVE, PERFECT AND PRECIOUS HANDS HIGH OR AT THIS TIME?... FUCK YOU _"._

And he can hear how the call is cut.

  
Alec slowly move away the phone out of his ear and relax the arm. Like a heavy weight on his shoulders, Alec realizes that Magnus was so affected and even ill... because of him.  
His apartment is totally silent, but he hears his heart beat in ears. The running of his blood through the veins.  


-"What have you been doing, Alec?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the chapter.  
> Remember that you can comment here below or through Twitter with the hashtag #Bocret
> 
> You can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/RakelSermar) if you want
> 
> See you next week ♥


	4. Drowned Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nest of worries, a lovely and patched secretary and open bar of secrets
> 
> "In a drop of water are all the secrets of all the seas."  
> -KHALIL GIBRAN-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not being able to update last week.  
> The organization of the PanCon2 trip took me longer than expected and I was waiting for an operation for my grandfather.  
> But now, everything is well!  
> In compensation, this chapter is much longer than the others.  
> Enjoy it the double!
> 
> And, of course...  
> I must say thank all the people who write to me every week, saying they love story and want to continue reading the fanfic.  
> YOU'RE THE BEST! 
> 
> Have a good read ♥♥

-"By the angel, you look so terrible... and I thought it was impossible, but brother, you always get over. What happened to you?"

A new day had dawned in New York City, and Alec had come to work as usual. _Damn it, I should be celebrating today the deal that had to have done yesterday!_ but instead... here he was, in his office, totally exhausted and with dark circles under his eyes that almost touched the top of his cheeks.

-"I haven't been able to sleep all night"- Alec was stirring the coffee in front of him, slowly, he needed caffeine to endure today.

-"Woah! I'm going to have to talk to Lydia. She should let you sleep at nights"

Jace, his younger brother, was in front of him offering him a big impish smile, after his shrewd comment. He's tall, a little shorter than Alec, blond hair and has heterochromia in his eyes, one is a deep blue and the other a light brown sweet. Well-defined muscles and a small, very trimmed beard, barely visible, dotted his face.

-"Jace... it's not that"- Alec turned his eyes and immediately took a sip of his coffee, he noticed how the heat went down his throat and chest, giving a sudden vitality to his tired body. He continued talking while looking at his hands: "I only have many things to think about. There's a meeting next week, the company's anniversary party, the accounting of the month, the delay in dealing with Herondale..."

-"Yes, that sucks, brother"- Jace listened attentively to Alec, in front of his table, leaning on the glass panel to the office.

-"And then... there is the problem with Izzi"

-"What's wrong with Izzy?"

Alec sighed and looked at his brother while dropping into the back of his chair.

-"You know that if you don't tell me, she'll tell me as soon as she sets foot in the building"

In total silence, Alec closes the eyes, thinking about how will ask the next words. Listens to the grinding of Jace's leather jacket, which indicates that Jace has moved and that he surely no longer rests on the glass panel. The two-step sound assures him of the above and when Alec open his eyes, he see him near his table, with hands gripping the back of the guest chair.

-"Alec, What's happened?

Taking a breath and then slowly releasing it, Alec looks into Jace's eyes.

-"Jace... do you think I've changed the way I am?"

Jace blinks once, twice and even three times. It's obvious that the question has taken him by surprise. He makes a little cough before speaking.

-"Chang-... what do you mean by changed?"

-"You know, if I'm different from a few years ago"

-"Everyone changes, I think it's called grow up, become an adult... although I still don't know how feels"- Jace starts to smile, but seeing that his brother doesn't support him in his joke, he erases the smile from his face immediately. Sighs- "Okay, Alec, what do you want me to say?"

-"The truth"

-"Okay... can I?"- Jace points to the chair in front of him.

Alec nods and Jace proceeds to sit on the chair.

-"Well... Maybe you don't like what I'll say, buuuuut... you asked me to be honest"- Jace looks at Alec for a few seconds, seeing if there could be any change in his face. When he doesn't see it, he proceeds to talk- "You ask me if you've changed, right? Well, I... Yes. I think you've changed, much... a lot. And precisely not for good."

Both remain silent, looking at each other.

-"Alec, I understand that being the head of the company is a huge responsibility. I don't blame you if you're more exhausted, don't go out with us at nights... or even miss family reunions. I understand, I really do."- Jace sighs and extends a hand to reach Alec's coffee. Take a sip in front Alec's stupid and disbelief look, for later put the coffee, in front of him, after drinking- "What I don't understand is your oppressive and selfish attitude and I could say that even rude... you're basically is-"

-"An asshole. I know"

Jace looks Alec, with his eyes wide open, surprised, but with a smile on his lips.

-"Yes... an asshole. I didn't want to tell you, but I see Izzy already did it"

-"Izzy and Lydia"

-"Lydia too? Wuoh brother!... What did you do yesterday to anger them both?"

-"Basically... be stupid. I'll tell you. I just wanted to know your answer to the question I asked you."

Jace crosses his arms and leans back in his chair, without taking his eyes off Alec, although he no longer looks at him and cleans the circle of coffee left by the glass on his glass-table with a tissue.

-"It's about Magnus, right?"

Alec stops his hand from cleaning the table and looks at Jace.

-"H-How...?- Alec closes his eyes- "Izzy..."

-"Actually it was Lydia, but Izzy took his phone and ended up talking about what happened"

Alec gets up from the chair and turns his back on Jace, looking through the large window to the New York's sky.

-"I would like to continue working"- Alec spoke without looking at his brother, still looking at the tall buildings- "Thank you for bringing me coffee"

Alec hears how Jace gets up from the chair and takes a couple of steps toward the office door.

-"You're welcome. Who else would bring it to you today?"- Jace makes a quick move, shrugging and putting one of his hands in his jacket pocket- "Magnus hasn't come today, soooo you wouldn't have-"

-"Magnus hasn't come to work?"- Alec doesn't turn, but looks over his shoulder, fixing his eyes on Jace- "How do you know?"

-"Ragnor told me when I greeted him today. This morning his wife went to Magnus's house, to ask for something... and found him on the floor, passed out, front the door of his room"

Alec felt as if his stomach had turned. He's about to throw up the coffee that just drank. He turned slowly while he keeps the eyes on Jace.

-"Passed out?"

-"Yes ...- Jace's looks was sad.- "Thank you that Ragnor's wife is a doctor and could see him correctly. The last thing Ragnor knew is that Magnus was still unconscious, but his health values are stable."

Alec's breathing sped up. He was desperately looking for air. This was his fault. Completely his fault. Magnus had worked late, even when he was ill... at his request.

-"I have to talk to Ragnor"- Alec accelerated his step towards the door of his office, but Jace stopped him when Alec's hand was already in the door handle, putting one of his hands on Alec's chest- "What-?"

-"Everyone knows, Alec"

-"Know what?"

-"Everything that happened yesterday with Magnus. If you go down, don't expect them to look at you well."- Jace looked very seriously at his brother.- "You know, right?"

-"According to what you've told me, Izzy and Lydia... they've probably been doing it for months. But I hadn't noticed"- Alec turns the door handle- "Take me with Ragnor. I want to talk personally with him about Magnus"

Jace nods as he smiles at his brother, allowing him to open the door.

The sun slipped between his eyelashes. Slow flickers to get used to daylight. His head hurt a lot, it seemed was going to explode. The nose was congested. When he tried to take a breath for her, he started coughing.

Magnus got up the right hand to caress his hair. When he reached his forehead, touched something. He began to caress that strange material: _"A bandage?"_. He squeezed a little, but stopped immediately, whatever he has on his forehead hurt horribly.

He realized was in his bed. Didn't remember how he had come here... How much alcohol had he drunk? No. Magnus was sure it was the same amount as always.

It was at that precise moment, opening his eyes wide and holding his breath, that he recalled the conversation with Alec. Everything he said and the ways he was told him.

-"Crap...."

-"Good morning to you, too"

A voice came from the door of his room. A woman with dark skin, thin, and black hair watched him from there. She had a funny smile on her face that was also reflected in her dark brown eyes. She had one hand resting on the door frame and the other on the hip.

-"Catarina, what...?" - Magnus observed the female figure, confused by the whole situation.- "What- What are you doing here? What do I have on my forehead?..." -Stop talking, looks at his legs and chest, takes a pinch of cloth from his pajamas and looks at the woman- "Have you put on me the pajamas before getting into my bed?"

Catarina approached the bed and sat in front of Magnus, turning to him and crossing her legs.

-"Have you never been told that you shouldn't combine alcohol and medicine?"

So that was what happened... He hasn't drank much after all.

-"It was a horrible day, the last thing I thought was the consequences of mixing the cough syrup with alcohol"

Catarina approached him, grabbed his chin and began examining Magnus's face.

-"What you have on the forehead is a gauze. I had to give you a couple of stitches. The rest of the cuts aren't important, they just needed a little alcohol and a little kiss"

Magnus quickly got up from the bed, unraveled the sheets on his legs and entered the bathroom. A whining groan echoed from there. Catarina started shaking her head.

-"As much as you look in the mirror, they won't disappear"

-"My face... My beautiful face..."

Magnus was in front of the mirror. He had a white gauze patch that occupied his forehead from top to bottom, above the right eyebrow. On the left eyebrow there was a small cut and on that same side, on the chin, a small blow with a purple hue.

Small flashbacks struck inside his mind. The conversation with Alec, throwing the cell phone to the bed and heading towards the living room... from there, everything was black.

-"This morning I came to ask you for a purple eye shadow. Ragnor told me about the company's anniversary party next week, of course he wants me to go with him. After knocking three times at the door and not finding the answer, used my key to enter. I found you lying on the floor of your room, unconscious."

Magnus remembered that he began to feel dizzy and exhausted before hanging up the call with Alec.

Both looked at each other for a few seconds.  


-"Magnus, is everything all right? What happened?"  


-"Everything is fine"

Magnus smiled at Catarina and turned to his dresser. He began to search in a small light gray hamper-wicker with a golden bow on the edge. Catarina could see how the smile Magnus had given her seconds before had disappeared, leaving a serious countenance with a wrinkled and thoughtful frown. After a few seconds of relative silence in the room, only the sound of small glass and plastic cans hitting each other when Magnus took them out of the hamper, Catarina decides to face Magnus.

-"It's because for him. For Alec Lightwood"

It wasn't a question. Catarina didn't ask, she affirmed directly. Magnus stopped his search in the small hamper, still with his hands inside.

-"That hamper isn't so deep, Magnus. It's been a while since you have the bottle in your hand... but you try to delay talking to me"- Catarina wasn't angry, on the contrary, she was smiling at Magnus- " How many years ago do we know each other?"

Magnus looked up and looked Catarina in the eyes, but not directly, was through the reflection of the mirror. He began to smile, but his eyes didn't. And Catarina knew it.

_ Magnus's sad _

-"If I remember correctly, twelve years"

Catarina nodded.

-"In these twelve years, we have forged a very strong relationship. We're practically a family Magnus."- Catarina approached Magnus and stood behind him. They both looked each other through the mirror reflection- "And I care about you. I don't want it to happen again."

Magnus's frown became even more wrinkled, more bleak.  


-"Catarina is not the same"

-"It's a broken heart, Magnus."

Magnus burst out laughing full of sadness and resignation.  


-"For there to be a broken heart, should first have retained love"  


-"You mean what you feel for Alec is just a whim?"  


-"No. What I say is that there will never be anything with Alec. His heart and mine will never beat in harmony."

Was Magnus giving up?  


-"Also, after what I said him yesterday on the phone, I will be fired. I'm afraid to look at my email"  


-"What did you say to him?"  


-"Basically..."- Magnus bit his lower lip and got up the head slightly to scratch his neck- "I get him the fuck out... _"Fuck you"_

Catarina was silent, blinked a few times and burst into a big laugh. She went back to bed to sit and keep laughing. Magnus was looking at her, at first serious, but he couldn't take it anymore and started laughing with Catarina.  
  
-"You should gather cough syrup with rum more times"- Catarina dried a tear in her right eye.

-"Catarina"- Magnus kept laughing, but slower. He stopped looking in the mirror and went to sit on the bed next to Catarina. In his hand a small black plastic bottle- "I could be fired. Haven't you heard me?"  


They both calmed down, but they were still smiling.  


-"You put that fool in his place, Magnus. He has been an asshole with you for years. You didn't deserve this."

\- "You know what?...- Magnus handed the bottle to Catarina and she took it- "I think you're right. Fuck off, Alec"  


-"Very well said"- Catarina looked at her watch and stood up- "Oh shit, I'm late. The turn they were covering me is about to end"  


-"I don't know how you do it... work with all those children, in the hospital..."

-"I take care of the most defenseless and I like my job"- Catarina smiled at Magnus- "We talk later?"  


-"Of course"- A big smile reflected on Magnus's face.  


Catarina kissed him on the forehead, next to the gauze and retired to the living room.

-"Take your hands off the gauze!"- In fact, Magnus had his hands on his forehead. _"How did she know without facing him?"_ \- "Don't take off the gauze until night and don't forget to take the medicine! Tomorrow I'll come to heal the cut and put another gauze"  
  
Magnus knew that Catarina had left his apartment, hearing the front door open and close immediately.

When he was sure that Catarina wouldn't enter his apartment again. He dropped his mask. _"What a good actor I am"_  


The circus is over. I could stop smiling.  


Magnus didn't think Catarina was right. " _I loved Alec Lightwood. I was afraid to look at his mail."_

Then he decided that if he was going to be fired, at least he wanted to see Alec's face for the last time.

Magnus returned to the bathroom. He couldn't go to the company like that. He began to make up to cover the purple blow of his chin. With the cuts and the gauze, unfortunately, he couldn't do more. Magnus continued looked in the mirror. Very impressed how everything had changed in just 24 hours. 

He took the mouthwash and began to gargle. The last seconds, he preferred to keep it still in the mouth, savoring the strong mint flavor. While looking at his own reflection. Sad.

_ "I'm sure that all people have inside a meter that indicates how much they can endure unrequited love. Declare to that person depends on one's courage and reasoning. But the human being only acts when he sees that something is true. Is real"  
The people doesn't usually venture. And I'm no exception..." _

When Jace and Alec arrived at the company's cafeteria, everything was chaos. Voices with different conversations, laughter in the east and west of the room, sound of coffee machines without rest. Clash of spoons against glasses and paper bags with cookies and some other tasty sweets.  


-"There is Ragnor"

Jace touched Alec on the shoulder to indicate to follow him.

As they moved through the room, the noise was reduced, without stopping, but giving rise to small whispers that Alec couldn't ignore. His presence here wasn't welcome. It was enough to look a little to see several pairs of eyes looking at him. Some people quickly looked away from Alec's eyes, others kept looking at him... but there were also other employees that Alec could swear that they challenge him with their eyes. One of them narrowed his eyes as he continued to dip his cookie in the coffee. So concentrated to Alec that he ignored that the cookie had broken and floated, soft and sticky, on the surface of the drink.  


Alec shook his shoulders, lifted his head and continued the rapid step with Jace, who led him to a group of men, in a circle, talking and laughing between them.  


-"That bastard got very brave. I just put him in his place"  


-"But what did you do after that, Ragnor?"

-"I hope you bring my money, Ragnor. That bet won't be paid alone"- Jace stopped behind the back of one of these men that He turned with a smile on his face. He completely ignored Alec's presence and only had his eyes fixed on Jace.  


Ragnor fell. Lightwood Comp security. Alec supposed he was about 40 years, maybe 45 years old. He was recommended by his sister. As far as he knows, Ragnor has never given any problems.

-"Okay, little thief. But next week... double or nothing. And I choose first. Team and the result"- He handed him $ 20 bill- "Don't spend it all on candy"  


-"Even if you choose your first, you can't win"

_ "Uuuuuuuuhhhhhh...." _

The men's choir began to smile and give small blows to Ragnor and Jace's back. Alec ignored the level of good relations Jace had with his company's workers. _Would Isabelle be the same as Jace?_

-"And I can assure you that these 20 bucks will go directly to a very good project for my health"  


-"Blond or brown?"  


-"Well-"  


Alec cleared his throat  


Everyone looked at him. He didn't wait for any of them to speak.  


-"I want to talk to you, Mr. Fell"

Ragnor's smile disappeared, leaving a serious and very professional face.  


-"Of course, Mr. Lightwood"  


-"Why don't we leave the cafeteria to be calmer?"- Jace kept smiling- "So we can listen to what we talk without raising our voice"

Jace led the 'march', followed by Ragnor and finally Alec.  


-"Don't hit the boy too hard, Ragnor. He's not 65 years old like your old boss"  


Alec didn't know who had said that words, he didn't even look up to find the guilty. That joke didn't hurt him... nor the chorus of laughter, deafening, reigned in the room after that mockery.

Even that a piece of cookie, very soft and sticky, almost hit his shirt. It was a wrong shot, but Alec knew perfectly who had thrown it.  


Still he did nothing. He just wanted to get out of there.

|-------------|

-"It's the only thing I know. My wife hasn't told me more." -Ragnor had his arms crossed, looking at Alec- "And I can't call her either. When she works she turns off her cell. And it's not urgent for to use the pager.

Alec let out a sigh. He was angry. He was stressed. He wanted to know about Magnus.  


-"Okay, Ragnor. Thanks for-"  


-"What are you doing here with mortals, _hermano mayor_?"- Isabelle's voice interrupted Jace- "Hey Jace"

Everyone turned to see Isabelle. Beautiful as always. Today she wore a dress, tight to her body, red, accompanied by a necklace with an embedded garnet. High boots, black leather and snake bracelet. Hair collected in a braid.  


-"Hello Miss Isabelle" - Ragnor greeted Isabelle with a big smile- "I haven't forgotten our... deal. Next week you'll have it ready. Or at least that's what my wife told me..."

Alec looked at his two brothers and Ragnor, all smiling and talking to each other. He was totally excluded from the conversation. But he didn't stop or enter. He got lost in the thread of his thoughts.  
Isabelle noticed Alec's lost look and elbowed Jace. He followed the direction where his sister looked. Ragnor too.

-"You still haven't answered me, big brother"  


-"I wanted to know how Magnus was after being found unconscious this morning"  


-"Wait, WAIT! UNCONSCIOUS?!"- Isabelle looked at Jace and Ragnor- "What happened?!"

Ragnor was the one who spoke first, telling the whole story again. In the end, Isabelle had a worried look, but also showed that she was somewhat confused by the lack of information. Jace turned to Alec, he was looking, some point on the away.  


-"What are you thinking so intensely?"- Jace pulled Alec out of his mental lapsus

-"I want to know how Magnus is after being found unconscious"  


Alec repeated the answer, as if he was a recording.  


-"Are you okay?"  


-"I want to know how Magnus is after being found unconscious"  


-"Alec ..."  


-"Magnus will denounce me for what I have done"

Silent.

It was at that moment that Alec fixed his look on the people in front of him. Their faces surprised, angry and even disgusted, said it all. And Alec understood why. He immediately regretted hearing that words come out of his mouth.

-"Just... I-"

-"Ragnor"- Isabelle turned to him- "Do you allow us a few moments alone with Alec? But don't go too far, I want to be up to date with Magnus' state of health"  


-"You won't need my presence"  


Ragnor pointed toward the end of the hall.  


Magnus was there, on his back, in a black suit, his same hairstyle as always. Entering the elevator and disappearing behind the metal doors.

There was Magnus. Standing by his table. Picking up some folders and put inside them in his briefcase.  


-"Magnus"  


Isabelle was the first who broke the silence.

Magnus stopped, froze, hearing Isabelle's voice say his name. Without turning, he resumed the task he was doing.

-"Hey Izzy. I've only come for some papers to work from my house. I was going to say you that I will take the work permit today and tomorrow, so I can recover from... everything. But you're here so, you save me the 'trip' to your office"- Magnus began to move faster- "By the way, you didn't respond to nail polish, I thought we were-"- Magnus turned and that was when he discovered that Isabelle wasn't alone. There were also Jace... And Alec at her side. With wide eyes and without taking a breath, he could finish the sentence- "Friends..."

Isabelle put her hands to her mouth and Jace frowned and put his U-shaped mouth. Alec's face didn't change, but his skin tone became much paler. Magnus noticed that everyone turned with their eyes all over his face. Analyzing. Looking at his forehead, his eyebrow and knew that a cheap makeup couldn't fool Isabelle. Magnus was sure Isabelle was seeing the chin damage.  


-"Sweetie..."

Isabelle approached Magnus and hugged him. Jace also approached and patted his back gently.  


-"Hey buddy. What happened to you?"  


Isabelle unleashes her hug while her brother Jace spoke.

Magnus swallowed. His look shifted from Isabelle, who had bright eyes, to Jace, who seemed really worried, until his eyes fell on Alec. He hadn't moved. Megnus didn't even know if he was breathing. The mouth closed, but the eyes wide open, the eyebrows curved down. Magnus couldn't read that expression.  
Without looking away from Alec, he responded to Isabelle.

-"Last night, while receiving a phone call, I felt very weak. I couldn't reach the couch and passed out, with the bad luck that I hit my face in this process"  


Alec didn't change his expression, even though Magnus had said all that by staring at him.  


Magnus turned his eyes to Isabelle.  


-"But I'm fine. I just need to rest."

-"Then I don't understand what are you are doing here"- Jace gave Magnus a very light blow with the knuckle on the head- "Go home to rest. On Monday you resume your work"  


-"But-"  


-"These contracts can wait, Magnus."- Jace turned to his brother- "Right Alec?"  


Alec was still frozen. Looking at Magnus  


-"Alec?"  


-"Y-Yes ..."  


Jace turned to Magnus

-"See? Now come back your home."  


-"Thank you"  


-"Let me accompany you. I don't have a meeting until in two hours"- Isabelle takes Magnus's briefcase and stands by his side- "Come on"  


Both go to the elevator  


-"Wait for me, I have to resort to human resources for somes... papers"  


Jace joins them.  


Slowly, Alec turns along with his brother's steps.  


The last thing he sees before the doors close is that Isabelle caresses Magnus's arm.

Isabelle and Magnus had decided to take an Uber, it was more direct and faster.  
Both were sitting in the back of the car. Isabelle continued shooting fleeting looks at Magnus. She probably knew that Magnus was watching her, but she didn't decide to speak, even though she opened her mouth a couple of times, but closed it again.

Magnus ended up smiling, removing his briefcase, placing it between they two and crossing his legs in the small space offered by the car.  


-"Are you going to say something or are you going to continue to see me as like a secret high school fan?"  


Isabelle also smiled.

-"I'm sorry Magnus, but I don't know what to say. I just verify that you are okay"  


-"In ten minutes that we have been in the car, you have looked at me eight times..."- Magnus turned his head to look at Isabelle and got up his right eyebrow, not remembering that there was a wound. Then, next to an "Auch", he took his hand to the gauze, to caress the wound and calm the pain a little- "I just hope it doesn't leave a very large scar, which I can't repair with my creams later"

Isabelle turned her head to look at Magnus.  


-"You haven't lost your charm despite..." Isabelle didn't finish the sentence.  


-"I won't die"  


Isabelle hits Magnus a small pat on the arm  


-"Dork..."

Magnus imitates as if he had begun to cry, which causes laughter in Isabelle.  


They remain silent again.  


Magnus turns his head forward, but without moving his legs, keeping them crossed.  


-"You know what?"- Isabelle doesn't respond, but waits patiently for Magnus to continue talking.- "I thought you or your brother were going to fire me. That's why I went to the company. The contracts were an excuse."

-"Why do you think we're going to fire you?"  


-"Alec didn't tell you?"- Magnus kept looking forward. _'Fireworks'_ began to sound in the car stereo.- "I love this song. I look forward to singing it on Saturday."  


-"He hasn't told me anything. I haven't talked to Alec all morning."- Isabelle gets a little closer to Magnus- "Why should we fire you?"

-"I said... Fuck you... through a call. My exactly words were for him were _'fuck you'_ "  


Again silence between them. Only the music and the small blows, that the driver do on the steering wheel with the fingers to the rhythm of the song.  


-"My brother... My brother called you to give you more work even knowing you were ill?"

-"I really don't know. I didn't let him talk."- Magnus shrugged and put them back in their natural position.- "I don't know what he wanted."  


-"Before, in the office, you mentioned a call. Was it this one?"  


Magnus simply nodded

-"My brother is a jerk. I don't know why you keep working for him"  


Silence.  


Magnus began rubbing his right hand with the fingers of his left hand.  


Isabelle looked at that gesture. While Magnus swallowed up to two times in a row and didn't blink. Now his posture was rigid. He was in 'defense-mode'  


-"No........"

Magnus closed his eyes.  
  
-"It can't be... really, Magnus?... my brother?"  
  
Magnus sighed, keeping his eyes closed.  
  
-"Since when?"  
  
Magnus opened his eyes but didn't look at Isabelle.

-"From the third month, I started to work in the company. Your father put him as my tutor those months. To know everything perfectly and not waste time so, therefore, money for the company"  


-"Wuoh, Magnus that is... that a long time"  


-"I know, honey"

-"Even after how he treated you?"  
  
Magnus bit his lower lip. It was a little tic that he always had when he was nervous. And there were reasons at this time. He was talking with Isabelle about his feelings towards his brother. _"Maybe it's a mistake what I'm doing."_ But it was too late. He continued talking.

-"Alec was so kind... happy. Always with a smile. I could even say he was affectionate to me"  


-"My brother... affectionate?"  


-"It seems a lie, right?"- Magnus smiled- "I came to think he likes me"  


Isabelle started coughing.

-"Take care that cough. If you need medicine, now I have enough"- Magnus winked.  


-"Thank you, thank you. It's nothing. Just...- Isabelle quickly shook her head- "Keep talking"  


-"Not much more to say".  


Isabelle shook her nose thoughtfully.  


-"Did you think, my brother... you...?

Magnus turned to Isabelle.  


-"Oh no, don't take it wrong. It's just that-"  


-"I know. Lydia. I know he's heterosexual. But still..."  


The car stopped.  


-"It's 75 dollars"  


Magnus got out of the car and took out his wallet and handed the driver some bills, through the open window.  


-"Wait sir, you have given me 150".

-"Sure. Now you have to take the lady back to where she tells you"  


-"No, Magnus, no-"  


Magnus turned and leaned down to look at Isabelle inside the car.  


-"See you on Saturday. You know where."

He closed the door and knocked in the roof of the car. The driver started after that signal.  


Magnus stayed there. Isabelle not only knew that he was bisexual, also that he liked his brother Alec, who had insulted him hours ago.  


Saturday's night out was going to be fun.

Magnus loved Saturdays.

He was standing in front of his dressing table mirror, leaning forward to bring his face closer to the mirror and make the eyeliner as perfect as possible. His hips moving to the rhythm of the song "Every Breath You Take" that sound from his cell while, sometimes, singing some of the stanzas of the song.

He put his back straight to see the final result while lowering his hand, depositing the eyeliner on the dressing table and take it the glass of whiskey that was there. While he drink, Magnus looked in the mirror and could observe his outfit for tonight.

He had a silk shirt with a dark blue tone, with small thin and messy black lines, imitating small waves. On the top of the shirt, a black, smooth and non-stamped vest of Drill material. Open with form V-shaped halfway to his pecs and closed with small golden buttons to the waist. A small pocket on the right side, more to ornate, decorate, than usable. Magnus had attached that pocket to one of the vest's buttons with a fine golden chain. A handkerchief of acetate, a slightly lighter shade of blue than the shirt and floral motifs completed the set. The pants, space-blue tone, were the perfect company for the black boots he wore. A very thin belt with light bright touches surrounded her waist. In his right hand, two huge silver rings, one of them with an "M". In his left hand, two other silver rings. The one he had on the ring finger, with a "B" was joined by three fine chains, on the back of his hand, to a bracelet on his wrist. 

Magnus lightly ran his fingers for the last time through his hair, being careful not to move his earring at the top of his right ear with the form of a skeletal hand, so that it was totally perfect. The hair, slightly shorter at each end of the head. In front, a large quiff with all its ends combed back, more voluminous of how they can allowed him in the office, which ends at the back of his neck, like a kind of crest but with more orderly and round the ends of his hair.   


Magnus winked, letting his dark blue eyeshadow look better.

Everything was perfect, except that gauze, covering the wound on the forehead. He took his eyeliner and wrote _"my eyes are lower."_ He dropped the pencil again and looked in the mirror again.

-"My dear Magnus"- he points to himself in the mirror, while leaving the glass again on his dressing table- "Tonight you're for fuck you"

With a big smile, pick up his keys and the cell. Look the hour. 7:30 pm. Perfect, He have half an hour to go to the _"Pandemonium"_. Caress the head of Chairman Meow.  


-"Don't have any party with your colleagues until I return, I can't miss it"- The cat responds with a slight "Meow" while caressing his head with the side of Magnus's hand- "I will return, my lovely"

Turn off the room lights, leaving a small illuminated lamp in the background, for Chairman Meow. Magnus hated to leave his cat completely in the dark. He closed the door behind him.

|---------|

-"Here is the king of the party"- Magnus stopped at the doors of the building, next to a group of people, meanwhile slightly opening his arms, chest swells, his back curved and turning around him, like a dance step.

-"Why are you always late?"- Catarina was finishing fixing a button, on her husband's jacket, Ragnor.- "You enjoy this... all here, waiting you, right?"  


-"It sure makes him horny"  


A girl of about 26 years, thin, pale skin, long and red hair, looked at Magnus with a smile and arms crossed over her chest.

-"You don't know how much, Clary"- Magnus put a hand to hisr ear and caressed her in a flirtatious way- "You know what they say... that good things come to those who wait."  


-"But it's not fun, wait more than fifteen minutes under this cold"- Ragnor caressed his jacket, removing wrinkles that were on the fabric of the garment.  


Magnus looked at his watch. True. It was 20:15. But he would lie if he said that when he left home ... he didn't have this kind of delay in mind. Magnus applaud in the air, putting everyone on alert for the noise.

\- "Go?" Our last guest will arrive sometime during the night"  


-"Did I tell you that Simon would come too?"  


Magnus turned to Clary, with his eyebrow raised  


-"You didn't talk to me about Simon. But he will always be welcome to be crushed in karaoke."

Clary looked at Catarina and she shook her head.  


-"So... what guest do you mean?"  


-"Me"  


Catarina, Ragnor and Clary turned to see a young stop there.  


-"My dear Izzy"- Magnus walked between Clary and Ragnor, stroking the latter's shoulder and reaching Isabelle, kissing her cheek- "You're as pretty as ever"

-"I can't say the same thing instead"  


Magnus stepped back, put a hand to his chest and opened his mouth, imitating a false offense.  


-"I said it because the Magnus I see in the morning is very different from now. Please, look at yourself"- He made Magnus turn to observe him better- "You look radiant"  


-"I'm radiant, my dear. And believe me if I could, I would go like this every day to my work"

-"True ... stupid dress-rule"  


-"I don't want to bother anything, but... Can we get in before my fingers freeze from the cold?"  


-"You already know Ragnor and Catarina"- both nodded and Isabelle replied with a smile- "But this woman with paint under her nails is Clary Fray. My biscuit"  


-"Nice to meet you. I'm Isabelle Lightwood"- Isabelle hugged Clary tightly, which surprised her a little but she didn't care.

-"Lightwood?"- Clary looked at Magnus- "Is... in the family that I'm thinking about?"  


-"Yes, I'm Alec's sister"- Isabelle replied instead of Magnus.  


Clary looked from Magnus to Isabelle and again to Magnus.  


-"Dude... you have very rare games"  


-"It's not a game... I just want to have another victim to smash in karaoke"

|------------|

-"You cheated!"

-"Admit your defeat."- Magnus took off his handkerchief with a wide movement of his arms and threw it on one of the sofas in the room. He had heat and was sweating- "Here, I'm the best... everyone knows it"

-"Surely the difficulty of your microphone is easier, for this, you bring your own microphone"- Isabelle was movement air with her own hand. She was also sweating

-"If I had a glove right now, I would take it off and slap you in the face to challenge you to another duel"

Everyone laughed in the small room. Surely alcohol would be the most guilty factor that everything they did or said caused laughter and that they sweat more than normal.

_The Pandemonium_ , besides being a place for drinks and blind dates, was formed by small rooms, all same, inside with dark blue felt walls, red carpet on the floor and two black leather sofas in front of a small Stage formed with a screen and two microphones, made it one of the most fashionable places in the city.

-"Guys, my glass is empty. I'm going for another beer. Does anyone want another?"- Clary got up trying to keep her equilibrium.

-"I want another"- Ragnor made a small movement with his body and swelled his cheeks with air, as if he was going to vomit, but ended up being a small burp- "I'm sorry."- He looked at Catarina-" Honey, don't love me less for this... it has been involuntarily."

Catarina could only keep laughing.

-"I accompaaaaany youuuuu"- Isabelle got up her arms, happier than normal and dragged the vowels in his words- "now we return"

-"I have to piss if I want to keep drinking"- Magnus took a step toward the door, losing his equilibrium. He had to lean on the wall to recover it again.- "It's super soft..." - He began to caress the blue hairs of the felt on the wall with his cheek.- "I want this in my house"- He turned his look back and pointed to Ragnor and Catarina, who were still laughing out loud on one of the couch- "Please, don't do impure acts on the couch in our absence."

-"We can't promise that"

Magnus left the room and headed to the end of the hall, where the bathrooms were.  
To be the bathroom of a bar, the Pandemonium always kept it very clean and there was a strong lemon smell in the air.  
Magnus was already in position in front of one of the urinals when he heard the screech of the bathroom entrance door behind him.

-"Good, here you are"

Magnus turned his head and saw Jace, who was standing next to him.

-"My sister told me you were in room 21, but I only found two people hook up... on a black couch while _"Don't stop me now"_ and moans, sound in the background.

Magnus laughed out loud

-"I told Ragnor and Catarina not to do anything porn"

-"I already said that curly hair sounded me from somewhere"- Jace suddenly shut up and turned his eyes to Magnus, where he found a lascivious look, an arched eyebrow and a mischievous smile- "It has sounded fatal... as if Ragnor and me..."

Magnus cleared his throat and lifted the zipper. He went to wash his hands.

-"I didn't know about those tastes of yours, Jace"

They both laughed meanwhile the sound of tap water echoed in the small room.

-"What? Oh no, I'm not gay"- Jace smiled and looked at Magnus-" But for you I make an exception. You look amazing. You don't look like the same person of the office "

He knew that Jace didn't mean it, but it seemed like a very close comment, from great friends.

-"Thank you"- Magnus said it in the most charming way he could while moving his hands in the air to dry them- "But you're not my type. I like dark haired... Why are you looking for me?"

-"Actually I came to pick up my sister to take her home. But I have seen the party you set up and between her and a young man with glasses have convinced me to stay for a drink"

-"Oh great! Simon is here."- Magnus checked that his hands were practically dry- "Let's go! Let's not do to wait for those drinks.

The night ended with all of them, lying on the floor while singing _"Paint It, Black"_ , regardless of microphones or punctuation. Jumping. Laughing. Drinking.  
At some point during the night, Jace took out his cell and started shouting "Photo, photo!"  
Poses, laughs and more alcohol.  
Magnus loved Saturdays.

-"Thank you for taking Clary and..." - Magnus took a quick look at Ragnor and Catarina, who were leaning on a dark green Peugeot 406 a few more steps, hugging each other. Magnus smiled when he saw that image- "and those lovebirds, safe their home"

The wee hours of New York was something Magnus hated when he left Pandemonium every Saturday, but today he was grateful. Was helping to clear his head. He had drunk more than other Saturdays.

-"Never mind"- Simon smiled at Magnus, while dealing with a Clary hanging from his shoulder to keep his equilibrium.

Simon was the same age as Clary. He had been his childhood friend, and they had studied together until they separated at the University, where Clary threw the Painting and Illustration branch and Simon for a branch of music and composition for movie soundtracks. It was his dream as a big fan of movies.  
Tall. Short and messy hair. Slim but toned. Wide glasses and a smile with perfect teeths.

-"If you want I can also take your home. I really don't care"

-"No, Simon. Thank you very much. I'll take a taxi or an uber now, whichever is faster"

-"Hmmmmmm... Okay. We talk, Magnus"

-"Goodnight"

-"Good evening"- Clary was still leaning on Simon's shoulder. Waving effusively with his arm got up in the air, Simon slowly walked away to the car where Ragnor and Catarina waited: "It was nice to meet you. We have to repeat!"

Magnus was sure that the latter words was directed towards Jace and Isabelle, who were in the other direction.  
When Magnus saw that the green Peugeot disappeared in the corner, he pulled out his phone to request transportation and return home.

-"What do you think you're doing?"- Isabelle took Magnus's cell from his hands- "Come, we take you home"

-"No no, no. It's fine. You live in the other direction of the city and-"

-"SHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhh......" - awkwardly, Isabelle put a finger on Magnus's lips- "We take you"

He handed Magnus his cell and intertwined his arm with his as they approached a red Hyundai sports car. Jace had an amazing car.

Both got in the car in the best way they could.

-"We're ready. Staaart the car"

-"First close the door, Izzy"

-"Ah, true"- slam door- "Done"

The car started immediately.

Isabelle had fallen asleep. Little snoring flooded the car. Magnus knew that he would soon be asleep too, but Jace cleared his throat.

-"Is everything better, Magnus?"

-"Wonderful, Jace. Thanks for asking."

-"You're welcome, friend."- Jace made quick movements with his hands on the steering wheel and looked at Magnus through the rearview mirror- "Magnus, can I ask you something?"

-"Of course. What does the golden-haired prince want to know?"

Jace let out a small laugh

-"You're gay, right?"

-"I'll tell you the same as your sister. No. I'm not gay..." - Jace was going to say something but Magnus didn't let him- "I'm bisexual"

-"Ah ... cool cool"

-"Why do you want to know?" - Magnus leaned forward and rested his face on the back of the seat in front of him- "Maybe your hint in the bathroom was-

-"No, no. Just out of curiosity."

-"Aaaaaand......?"

Jace sighed, keeping his eyes fixed on the road.

-"How do you live your sexuality so liberal?"- Jace's look was now a little more serious than a few seconds ago- "Aren't you afraid... you know, what other people will say, or the discriminate against you in your work or in your day to day?

-"Jace. Life has only a beginning and an end"- Magnus lowned his voice but with a sure tone- "and in reality, the rest is only stuffing. I have decided that one day I will leave this world through the big door, a person deserves to be selfish in his life, take care of himself, make himself happy, because... if you don't ... who will make? I'm happy like that and I don't regret anything. I told your sister before if I'll could, this would be the Magnus you would see every day in the office.

Jace remained silent. Only then did they realize that the snoring had stopped. Isabelle was no longer asleep.

-"You're a good person, Magnus"- Isabelle's words in a husky and sleepy voice caused a smile on Magnus.

-"Thank you, Izzy"

-"Our brother would be so lucky to have you..."

Magnus hoped Jace hadn't heard that, but his face said otherwise.

-"Dark haired?"

Magnus sighed

-"Dark haired..." - he released with resignation- "Your sister doesn't know how to drink. Any day she will reveal company secrets"

Jace laughed

-"Hopefully not."- He stopped at a traffic light. The silence lasted what was the red light.- "But Izzy doesn't lie. You're a good man"

-"I see that Lightwoods today set out to make me cry"

-"Don't cry. Your makeup will be ruined"- Isabelle got up a little more in the seat. Sitting with his back straight and looking Magnus in the face: "Or how little is left"

Magnus looked at Jace, who was following his eyes on him.

-"You have nothing to worry about, Jace."- Magnus placed one of his straightest rings - "This is completely one-sided"

-"But, you know he already has a girlfriend, right?

-"Yes, I know... The only privilege of being his secretary is to stay by his side"

-"If you really love him so much..."- Jace stopped the car, letting a group of young totally alcoholiced cross the road- "shouldn't you fight for his love?"

-"No, Lydia is a wonderful person, besides I... I'm..."

-"You aaaaaare..." - it was Isabelle who pressed Magnus to continue talking on this occasion.

-"I'm a man. It's impossible"

-"Magnus".- Isabelle took one of Magnus's hands and forced him to look her in the eye- "You're a magnificent person. If he knew you as you are. Not the office puppet... He would fall in love with you, your heart... it doesn't matter if you're a man. "

-"It means a lot to me. That's why I don't want him to hate me"

-"No one can hate you, Magnus..."

-"I have a couple of names that could argue with the latter words"- Magnus looked down while smiling. He looked back at Isabelle- "Besides, you forget a very important factor again. I'm a man. He's dating a woman. Therefore heterosexual."

-"Magnus, Alec is not-"

-"We've arrived"- Jace raised his voice to a very loud tone. He had practically said that screaming.- "Have a good night, Magnus"

-"Uhm..... Yes. Thanks for everything guys. See you on Monday"

Magnus got out of the car and said goodbye with his hand as the car moved away quickly.

_Magnus, Alec is not..._ is not what?  
Something twisted in Magnus's stomach and his heart began to beat faster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here is the end of this week's episode ;)
> 
> I hope you liked the chapter.  
> Remember that you can comment here below or through Twitter with the hashtag #Bocret
> 
> You can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/RakelSermar) if you want
> 
> See you next week ♥


	5. Hostility in memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dark apartment, a bitten apple and Sweet Cream Chevaliers.
> 
> | _We don't remember days, we remember moments_ |
> 
> -CESARE PAVESE-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two month later...  
> I must apologize to all of you, but my life wasn't easy this months.  
> My grandfather's health worsened. Now he's much better.  
> I had to concentrate on additional shifts in my work and wanted to enjoy at least, a week off before starting university.  
> And of course... the uni began!  
> And I went to PanCon2 (I had to do gifts for all cast and this occupied all my time)  
> But don't worry. I'm back to the routine and you'll have weekly ff updates!
> 
> I also want to say that I'm uploading another fanfic, besides this one.  
> [It had to be You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20315473/chapters/48164839) ,will have only five chapters.  
> I hope you enjoy the first one!
> 
> And now... enjoy the new chapter!  
> I wish you pleasant reading!

He was exhausted, but needed this. He needed to sort his head. His emotions... And everything he was waking up inside, what had been sleeping... maybe for more than two years.

Alec had never 'altered' his weekend. He use these days to organize what was going to do next week. Meetings, visits, contracts, purchases, sales... To be the head of a company like Lightwood Comp, It isn't easy and simply doesn't leave free time for his personal life. He has fought many times with Lydia and his brothers for this reason in recent years, but he had never noticed... until now.

On Friday nights, he allowed himself to sleep for a few more hours.

On Saturdays, organize the agenda and work appointments for his week.

On Sunday, day of sending or answer emails to his contacts, next clients and his personal secretary to write everything he had decided the day before for your next week on the agenda.

But this weekend has been totally different...

He hasn't been able to sleep on Friday

On Saturday, he felt so drowned that he had to go to the gym. Hodge was surprised to see him and scolded him saying, "Stop working so much, boy. Start living a own life apart the family business." Hodge had thought Alec's visit to the gym was the usual one. Work. Well... be overwhelmed by work. But the reality was very different. Yes... it's true, the cancellation of the sale with Herondale had bothered him a lot, but that wasn't the reason he went to the gym on Saturday.

Even so, Alec didn't argue with Hodge, letting him think he was right to take on Alec's unexpected visit.

Alec knew very well... work, at this time, was his least concern.  


In his head there was only one image that was repeated again and again.  


Magnus.

Magnus ill, bowed head saying "yes sir" to his stupid words.  


Magnus with teary eyes and that wound on the forehead.

Magnus... Magnus...

On Sunday, Alec didn't get out of bed. He told Lydia he felt poorly and wanted to rest while sending his emails. Alec knew it wasn't going to be like that. He didn't give a shit about emails.

-"Wuoh, the Lightwood brothers have agreed to fall ill."

Alec looked at Lydia, surprised, waiting.

-"Oh... your sister Isabelle and your brother Jace also feel ill. But it's a very different reason from yours. Last night they went to a party and apparently drank more than normal. I was going to tell you that if you wanted to accompany me for take them this soup. It will help that the stomach feel better during day, but... it would be better to leave a part for you in the fridge, too. I would be there all day helping you both, but I will come back as soon as possible and- "

-"No, Lydia. I don't need anything, thank you. Take good care of them and tell them that I'll scold them for drinking as if they were teenagers."

After that, Alec was alone all day. He took Lydia's computer and put it on his knees while his back rested on the head of the bed.

He wasn't sending emails. He was watching old videos. Of him with his parents, with his brothers, there were also some more recent with Lydia... and some where Magnus was. All together in what appeared like vacations. It's true that Magnus barely appeared in the videos. He was who recorded them or left the shot as soon as he realized they were recording him, but his voice was in all those last videos... with his laugh.  


That laugh...

-"Fuck!"- Alec pushed the notebook aside, leaving it on the edge of the bed. He dropped his body to the side, rolled and brought the knees to his chest as he looked again at the computer screen. He had stayed in a photograph where his brother Jace and Magnus were seen pretending that a crab, already cooked, had pinched them noses with tweezers. Between the two, holding the crab, his sister Isabelle with a big laugh on her face.

It's true that every photo Alec saw, he remembered a new moment... But that didn't excuse him from having forgotten. Why had he forgotten all this?  
Alec had let himself be dragged as his father did. He put work ahead of everything, including his family and friends. He was doing one of the reasons he hardly talks to his father today. Being a fucking money generator, no matter who or what stepped on.

His chest was shrinking every time he remembered, it hurt more and more. He recalled that Jace was the first to invite Magnus to "a Lightwood' getaway " _-If Lydia comes, it's fair that I can invite Magnus for to continue our parties through the bars of the country-"_

Then, Alec and his family began to talk more with Magnus, finding a wonderful friendship with him. But Alec can't remember anything in particular. According to Lydia, he and Magnus had been very good friends...

-"Come on, remember... damn, remember" - Alec hit each side of his temple, as if those little blows allowed him to remember what he forgot.

What was the first conversation with Magnus alone? What did they talk about... Wait, have they were really being alone without their brothers in front of them in some occasion?. He was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't realized that it was already dark. In the same position, even the knees closest to the chin.

The house was totally dark. He didn't know what time it was. The computer had run out of battery. In that almost absolute darkness, only some small signs of light entered through the window, Alec began to cradle himself in that fetal position. He needed a drink. Actually several drinks.  


He hadn't drunk for a long time without the company of someone by his side...

_ "The people say alcohol helps calm the pain" _

Pain...

Pain? That was what he was feeling... 

Shaking his head and clarified that idea. He had already done one of the reasons why he couldn't bear his father's presence... He wasn't going to do another. He wasn't going to drink alone again until he got drunk.  


With that thought, Alec closed his eyes, letting the hole in his chest grow bigger and bigger and much deeper.

-"How is Alec?"  


-"Good, I guess... you know how is your brother. Interiorize everything..."  


-"I guess he has already gone to the doctor."

Isabelle was sitting in the chair of Alec's office. Lydia was at front to the desk with two folders in her arms. Beside her, Magnus, sorting some files.

-"Well... no. Alec says he doesn't need it. I don't know what to do to convince him, Isabelle"  


-"Doesn't he need it?"- Isabelle lies down in the chair- "He has been ill since Sunday. We are Wednesday, Lydia... Wednesday! He doesn't need help?  


-"I know Isabelle, but I don't-"  


-"Magnus" - Isabelle interrupts Lydia- "Could you tell me... when my brother has missed work?"

Magnus turns, leaving a filing cabinet on the table and look at Isabelle with a raised and thoughtful eyebrow.  


-"Well... never?"  


Isabelle looks at Lydia  


-"There you have it. I've never had to replace my brother at work, Lydia... because he had never been do this. It's been 3 days since he isn't here."

-"I know Isabelle"

The room's completely silent. Magnus turns his back on the two women and returns to the previous task. Isabelle gets up from the chair, lets out a big sigh and begins to check some bills that are complete, except the buyer's signatures. With another sigh, Isabelle drops the pages on the table.

-"This can only be signed by Alec, at the request of the client... and honestly after Herondale's problem, we cannot afford to lose these lands in the port. My brother already has very good ideas for the partition of that plot. Let me look at that"- Isabelle looks at Lydia, who holds the folders in her arms. A few minutes pass until Isabelle speaks again- "My brother really is a genius. I don't know what would have happened without him... Right Magnus?"

Magnus turns briefly to look her in the eyes. Isabelle knows that behind that look there is a _"Not here, Izzy... in front of Lydia no"_. Magnus recovers quickly and smiles.  


-"Of course... Those contracts that..." -a little hoarseness in his voice- "which he devised are impressive"  


-"Lydia, have you talked to my brother about these contracts?"

-"Yes... Look Isabelle, I..." - Lydia stays silent and looks at Magnus- "Magnus, could you leave us a moment alone? It's something private of Alec."  


-"Of course"  


Magnus was already moving towards the door, but Isabelle stopped him, grabbed him shoulder.  


-"Lydia, whatever you have to say about Alec, you can say it in front of Magnus."

-"Are you sure?... It's not because of Magnus, I don't have any problem with him" - Lydia smiles at Magnus while she gives him two little toucht on the left arm, affectionately- "It's ... for ... you"  


-"For me?" - Isabelle looks at Lydia, confused. Both can see how Lydia moves her nose slightly sideways and clenches her teeth- "Ok, now you're scaring me"  


Lydia sighs. She passes her gaze from Isabelle's face to Magnus's, who also has a confused and worried countenance.

-"Alec takes 3 days without leaving his office of our home. He only goes out to eat and go to the bathroom... and not precisely to shower."- Lydia brings her arms to her chest and crosses them there- "This isn't a Stomach' problem, how your brother said. Isabelle, something worries Alec, something very important that he doesn't want to tell me. He made me promise that I wouldn't tell you this. I accepted waiting for him to will recover quickly... But it hasn't been that way. That is nothing, but every day I see it more muted. Even..."-Lydia pauses, takes a breath and looks for the exact words in her head- "Even last night, he wan't wanted to have dinner and this morning he didn't ask for his coffee like every day."

-"What can that be... even you don't want it or you tell your partner?"- Magnus had his hand on his chin, thoughtfully. Lightly caressing the small hairs on his chin. When he looked up, he realized that the question had been asked aloud, unconsciously.- "Sorry ... I didn't mean-"  


-"Magnus is fine. Alec is a very reserved person, but he had never reached this limit. I really don't know what thought has in his head might be."  


Without saying anything, Isabelle turns to the chair and lifts the jacket she had hanging on sit' back. When she starts walking towards the door, Lydia grabs her arm.

-"Hey! Where are you going?"

-"Isn't it obvious, Lydia? After what you said, I can't wait another minute to talk to him"  


Lydia makes a strong grip on Isabelle's arm.  


-"You can't leave, in less than an hour you have the meeting with Mr. Iratze. It's a closed deal. You just have to sign"  


-"Shit ... wait. Jace." - Isabelle's eyes lit up when she quickly pulled out her cell phone and then put it in her ear- "Answer, answer, answ- Jace, yes hello! Luckily I locate you. We need your help"

Whoever knocks on the door right now, can go where came from. Alec hasn't intention of going out under the sheet or getting up and much less opening the door to the people behind it, but that bastard is insistent. The knocks became stronger and faster.

-”BACK THE FUCK OFF!”

-"Alec, it's me, Jace. Open up"- His brother's voice reached his ears, since far away

But Alec didn't move, he rested the head on the pillow.

-"Please, brother, open the door. It will only be five minutes. I have to go back to the office to manage one of the land-works you gave me last week."

With a sigh, Alec got out of bed. He had to lean on the wall. After so many hours doing nothing, without eating and in the dark, all this had affected his sense of balance.

Alec dragged the feet down the hall's floor until he reached the entrance, facing the door. With a gentle wrist movement, he opened the door slightly. He Just show half of his face through of a small opening. In front of him, in the outer hallway, was Jace. Looking at him with a smile.

-”Wuoh brother… Party last night?”

Rolling his eyes, Alec began to close the door, but something stopped his action. Jace had placed a hand on the smooth wooden surface.

-"Okay, Okay. I still need to talk to you for a moment... Can I come in?"

With a sigh, Alec opens the door further and allows Jace to enter the loft. Without moving from the site, Alec observes how Jace arrives at the living room and stops in front of the large glass panel that had as a window. It practically occupied the south wall of the room, from top to bottom and from left to right. This was one of the main reasons why Alec bought this apartment.

Alec closed the door softly and approached his brother.

-"You have never had doubts about your work. I'm surprised you're here for that reason, Jace"

Both remain silent. Jace scratches the back of his head while looking at the floor, with a smile on his face.

-"Have you noticed so much... that I lied?"

-"You should have looked for a better excuse, that's all. Do you want something to drink, coffee, a beer... water?"

-"No. I'm fine. I'll wait here while you to prepare something for you"

-"I already had coffee this morning"

Jace looked up from the floor and looked into his brother's eyes. Jace knew Alec was lying. Isabelle had told her all her conversation with Lydia, and then she got on the phone to confirm everything.

-"Okay, Alec. Look, I'm not going to entertain you anymore. I know everything."

-"What do you know?"

-"I know you're lying... WE KNOW you're lying. Talk to me, brother, what's going on?"

-"Lydia should start learning to shut her mouth"

-"Hey! Don't blame her. She's as worried as we are. Damn it, Alec... she's your girlfriend, you should understand her reasons."

Alec lets out a small laugh, while exhaling air through his nose and moving his shoulders up.

-"Precisely that, she is my... girlfriend, she should have trusted me."

-"How did you trust her?"

-"I did it!"

Jace moved a little closer to his brother and looked him.

-"Do you believe that?... Tell me Alec, do you really believe that?"- Silence between them, Jace opens his eyes a little more and continues talking- "Because it's not like that, she has come to us. Very worried and nervous, because precisely, you have NOT trusted her to tell what is happening."

Alec clenches his jaw and swallows. He wanted Jace to leave. He didn't want this, not now.

-"With her you can hide it. But not with me. Come on."- Jace sits on the couch and looks at Alec. Waiting- "There have never been secrets between us. You were always the first to know something that happening to me. You did the same with me. We have always been there for each other, in good and in bad time... "You couldn't have changed this much... so much so as to deny this part of us""

-"Fuck!, Precisely that is! I'm not the same, okay?"

Suddenly, Alec exploded. Jace's words about _changing_ had touched "the right key". Jace seemed surprised at first, just a few seconds before relaxing his face and giving Alec a half smile.

-"And what do you want?"

-"Just... I don't want this"

-"Then talk to me"

With a deep sigh, Alec approached the armchair in front of the sofa where Jace was sitting and dropped his body. He understood at that moment that he was really exhausted.

-"I will, I promise you"- Alec's voice was soft, sincere.- "But for now I must first order my head, my memories..."

-"Your memories?"

Alec simply nodded without saying anything else. Jace understood that Alec wouldn't speak now, but at least he noticed him more relaxed. Willing to talk to him when he was ready.

-"Okay, brother... I understand. I'll wait"

-"Thank you"- Alec gave Jace a small smile- "Look at the bright side, Isabelle and you got rid of my scolding on Sunday"

Jace laughed, threw his head back slightly and exposed all teeth.

-"We know. Lydia gave us your message. But it was a funny night. We couldn't avoid it. I couldn't stop laughing and my stomach hurt because of that."- Jace rubbed his stomach with the hand, as if remembering the feeling he had days ago- "You can see it in the photos I uploaded to Instagram... at least in those that aren't very blurry"

-"Jace, I don't have Instagram."

-"Oh sure! I forgot."- Jace took out his cell phone and handed it to his brother- "Look"

Alec took the cell phone that his brother gave him and began to slide the photos from the screen. He could barely see anything, the image was totally moved.

-"Those are horrible. It's when I was drunk. Look at the beginning"

Alec listened and quickly sliding his finger across the screen he moved to the first batch of photographs. It was a group of seven people, with huge smiles on their faces, sweating and with microphones in their hands, in a small room, with two black couch. Alec smiled unconsciously when he saw his sister and brother so happy, together.

His eyes slid down the other faces, a redhead... a boy with glasses. He didn't know them.

-"Hey, wait... Ragnor?"

-"Yes, he's Ragnor. Next to him is his wife. Catarina. A lovely woman... Someday you must meet her!

Alec just nodded, looking back at the image. There was someone else next to Jace and the redhead. His face was very familiar... it seemed... no, impossible.

-"It's great, brother. Looks like you had a lot of fun with these new friends."

-"Yeaaah... Magnus knows how to organize a good outing on Saturday night"

Alec's pulse stopped before accelerating uncontrollably, his lip trembled slightly. Held his breath.

-"Magnus...?"

-"Sure! He's in the picture... I thought you saw him by recognizing Ragnor too."

Alec looked at the photo again. Breathing very focused. Of course he had recognized that face... He was Magnus... but he looked very different. Alec's heart was beating faster and faster. He couldn't stop looking at that face, with eyeshadows, the patch on his forehead with a funny phrase and that huge smile that Alec remembered more and more.

He was Magnus... Magnus-dazzling-Bane.

-"I know, he looks very different from how you see him in the morning."- Jace took the phone from Alec's hands while looking at the photo and smiled- "It was nice to see him in his natural image again... Although I must admit that now, Magnus has much more style than a few years ago. I wonder why we stopped go out together, maybe for that-?

-"Jace, sorry for interrupting you but I need you to go. I want to make some calls"

Jace kept his cell phone in the pocket while looking at Alec, frowning. They stay like that for a few seconds, evaluating each other's face. Rising from the seat and heading for the door, Jace lets out a huge sigh, turning to look at Alec, who was still sitting.

-"I really can't stay here any longer, I have to work... You know I'll talk to Isabelle as soon as I get out of here, right?"

Alec nods to Jace, without getting up from the seat.

-"And you also know that I'm going to tell her that I haven't succeeded with you... right?

Both smile.

-"I know Jace"

-"Prepare yourself brother. She will be a hundred thousand times worse than me."

-"And she'll scream much more"

They keep the smile.

Each his mask.

Without saying anything else, Jace touches the door handle and starts to turn it. Stop.

-"Alec..."

Silence.

-"Nothing, forget it"

Jace slides his body through the gap created by the door, leaving the apartment. Alec can see that Jace is already taking out his cell, before losing sight of him. Hopefully he has a couple of hours to prepare for the confrontation with his sister.

Alec is already listening to her scream.

-"Isabelle is still in the meeting with Lydia".

-"Still?"- Jace took a new bite of his apple- "I understood that the deal with Iratze was just signing and nothing more"

-"Well, apparently it's not like that. I'm printing twelve new copies of the contract that Lydia gave me a few minutes ago, before returning to the boardroom."

-"Mr. Iratze has come with his nine lawyers?" - Jace set the apple aside and put it on Magnus's table.

Magnus saw small drops on the surface of the table, around the apple. He had personally cleaned everything that morning, almost shining... And now...

-"What do put in the new contract?"

-"I don't know. I haven't looked"- Magnus took the apple carefully, with his thumb and forefinger and opening the bin with his foot, dropped it inside- "You don't pay me for being a gossip"

Jace grabbed one of the small stacks of papers and began to pass his pages quickly.

-"You could have dried your hands before. Now I have to print a new one"

-"Oops. Right"

Jace took all the pages with one hand while rubbing the other hand with Magnus's jacket. With a smile, he repeated the process, changing the pages to the clean hand and rubbing the other in Magnus's jacket.

-"Ready. Don't look at me like that. We both know you hate this suit."

-"I hate it."- Magnus nodded as he looked at his jacket- "But I don't want to have anyone's drool in my jacket"

-"Surely you wouldn't mind if those drool were from my brother Alec"

Magnus looked up quickly. He blinked a couple of times, incredulous at the huge mischievous smile Jace was offering him.

-"That's not-... it's not quite-"

Jace started laughing out loud.  
-"Relax Magnus"- slapped carefully him on the shoulder- "It's just water. I washed the apple before biting it and it was still wet"

Moving his looks to the contract in his hands, Jace fell silent. The sound of the sheets passing and the printer creating copies was the only sound that was appreciated in the room. Magnus swallowed, he wasn't sure if he should ask. He realized that he hadn't looked away from Jace. He still had the same position as when Jace had wiped the hands on his suit. He swallowed again and opened his mouth a little, but closed it again.

-"Whatever you want to tell me, do it".- Jace didn't set aside his head from the papers, but his gaze was fixed on Magnus, next to a smile.

-"How was it with your brother?"

-"With Alec? Horrible. I couldn't obtain relevant information. But at least I have been able to confirm that it is not physical pain"- Jace put the papers on the Magnus' table and put his hands behind his back, crossing them there- "Whatever it is, has him uneasy. He mentioned something about his memories and put them in order. He also said me would let me know when he would be ready to talk to me. When I left his apartment. I told him that Isabelle wasn't going to be happy with what happened... she will be much worse with him than me, but I understand her, Magnus, Isabelle just wants the best for us. I have always been able to count on her. I'm very grateful to have her like a sister".

Magnus just nodded slightly.

-"That's why I'm here. Without answering my call, I had to come personally to tell her what happened. But now...I don't know"

-"What do you mean, Jace?"

-"If Alec was on the defensive with me, I never pressured him... With Isabelle it will be worse. As I said before, I adore my sister but she is too... enthusiastic. The two steps I do gotten with Alec, with my sister, it will be five back"

Magnus lets out a little laugh. Aware of the reason why Jace's words are

-"Right, I can hear her scream in Spanish"

-"Exactly. That's why I said I wasn't sure if I told her. I know it would somehow hide information from the family, but..."

-"Do you think Alec needs time to clear his head and not to listen " _Que carajos te ocurre, hermano mayor_ "?

Jace starts laughing when he hears the Spanish accent in Magnus's words.

-"Yes, something like that..." - For a moment he is silent, looking at Magnus- "What if...?"

Magnus hated when Jace had ideas. They always ended up with someone drunk or naked.

-"What if you make me gain some time, Magnus?"

Magnus turns his head slightly to the right, lowers the chin to his chest very slightly and raises his left eyebrow.

-"What do you mean?"

-"You just have to finish printing these contracts and enter the room to give them for signed, right?"

-"And finish ordering the 99B filing cabinet"

-"Okay. That's easy. Give me your cell"- Magnus pays attention and give him his cell- "On the way, you must buy dark roasted coffee with a touch of caramel. And any sweet that has cream"

-"On the way to where?"

Jace returns the phone to Magnus. On the screen he can see the contact list.

_Sempai Lightwood_

_Number: ***********_

_Address: *********************_

-"Wait, wait... have you added your brother's phone number and address... on MY cell... And you intend that I must to go there now, for... what exactly?"

-"To talk to him. Magnus, you're the calmest and friendliest person I have been able to meet in a long time. You're kind even when you don't have to be or when nobody look you. And that in New York, in jobs like this, is something unthinkable"

-"Jace, you're going to make me blush"- Magnus blinks quickly, flirtatiously.

They both start laughing, but Jace stops them, raising the hands and taking Magnus's shoulders.

-"Seriously. I need this favor... The relationship with my brother may have cooled down these years. Not only with you, but also with us as you can see. But we both know that Alec needs another push before speaking"- Jace smiles at ear to ear at the bidirectional joke that could have been caused with the word "push". Magnus turns his eyes, slightly flushed and his lips tremble to try to hide a smile- "And we also know that my sister will not give a little push, she will drop it directly"

Magnus knows that Jace will not give up. When he has an idea, it's until the end. But he also knows that he's right. With a sigh and keeping his phone in the pocket, he gives Jace one last look.

-"How big does coffee have to be?"

Three knocks on the door.

That's enough to tense Alec.

When Jace left the loft, Alec decided that if he was going to face Isabelle, at least he would do it as relaxed as possible. He entered to the bathtub and took a bath of foams while drinking a cup of mint tea. He had been very relaxed, wrapped in his white coat and a slight smell of mint in the air. But all that relaxation, which he had achieved in an hour and a half, had disappeared in just two seconds. With only three knocks on the door.

Alec was waiting to start hearing his sister's screams from outside, but they never arrived.

_Is She trying to trick me into thinking it's not her and open the door?_

His sister is really cunning. She had shown it countless times in the family business and Alec also been able to witness it when they were kids and Isabelle had always achieved what she wanted with only three kind words and two loving gestures. Alec really admired that, among many others, facets of his sister. He decided not to delay the moment and walked, determined, to the door and breathing. Nodded quickly front the door and turned the door handle and while let it open by itself, he headed towards the living room giving his back to the door already open.

At any moment he will begin to hear Isabelle's voice behind him.

At any moment he will start hear screamings...

Just one more second...

He must be preparing...

Why doesn't his sister shout?

Alec heard the door close with a soft click. A few steps approached him, silently, echoing on the wooden floor.

Those steps... didn't sound like heels

He turned to see who had into his house.

-"They hadn't coffee to the touch of caramel, but they have assured me that this roasted coffee with a cookie flavor is usually the second favorite of the public"

Magnus was in front of him. With a paper bag in his hands.

A horrible dejavu hit Alec.

The emptiness in his chest grew more and more.

More painful

-"I also brought... uhm...- Magnus stopped, while he closed his eyes, trying to remember something. He opened his deep and sweet brown eyes again and fixed them on Alec." A _'Bamba'_ cream. I really don't know what it is, but it was the creamiest thing in the store."

Alec was still quietly. Magnus was in his apartment. He was wearing a bathrobe and wet hair. Swallow, he licked the lips slightly.

Magnus, sighing, approached the kitchen island and left the bag there. He opened it and took out two white cups with the green siren symbol. In one put 'Alex' and in another 'Mandrus'. He also take out a white paper wrap. Without saying anything, Magnus began to walk towards Alec with one of the cup in one hand and in the other the small package.

-"Take it" - Magnus tended the both thing for to Alec- "Eat. It'll be good for you"

Slowly, Alec got up both arms and took the two things Magnus offered him. With a smile, Magnus turned his back and returned to catch the other cup. But he didn't return to Alec. He leaned on the countertop of the island and took a sip of his coffee. He closed his eyes and clicked his tongue on the palate.

-"Mmmmmh... this is really good. The Mr..." - He turned his cup to read the name that was written there with a black marker- "Mandrus has good taste".

Without realizing it, Alec was smiling.

\- "... Oh ... that's it. There it is. A smile."

Magnus's comment had made him smile.

Alec set the pack on the living room table and took a sip of coffee, slowly. He really felt that he was moving like slow motion. But Alec couldn't and didn't want to go faster. He was really terrified. The coffee was more bitter than sweet, but almost at the end of savoring it, Alec could feel small touches of cookies. It was really very good... and it was doing very well for his body.

-"For that smile I must know that they were right with coffee. I hope I have done it with the sweet too"

Alec looked at Magnus, dropping his smile a little but not making it disappear. See Magnus there, in his kitchen, leaning on the island, with the current office-suit, a cup of coffee in his hands. The same hairstyle as every morning... looking at him. It was the same as every day, except they weren't in the office... Why did Alec notice him so differently? Why did this same image, now, accelerate his heart?

He remembered the photo Jace had shown him and discovered that there was now a much bigger smile on his face. Of course, this didn't go unnoticed by Magnus, who now looked at him amused, with a raised eyebrow. That simple gesture dried his throat and accelerated Alec's heart. It was really sexy. He could feel that this feeling had already been noticed before in his chest... but when?

Alec cleared his throat and began to open the package containing the sweet called ' _bamba_ '. It was like a kind of sweet bun, extremely soft and fluffy. Open in half, where he could see the height of cream inside like two fingers togethers. Above had sifted sugar and a touch to honey.

It looked delicious.

Alec couldn't contain taking a big bite. The taste of sugar, honey and cream exploded in his mouth. The bun bread loosened on his tongue.

This sweet was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted. He turned slightly to Magnus and handed him the sweet.

With a smile, Magnus straightened and took something out of the paper bag. When he approached Alec, he could see that it was a white plastic knife in his hand.

-"I'll just steal a small piece, to prove it. The rest is all yours... do you mind if you cut it? I don't want-"

But Alec was already pinching the sweet, dividing it almost in half and offering Magnus the bigger part. But Magnus, without taking his eyes off Alec's face, took the smallest piece.

-"Thank you"

Alec nodded, still mute.

In silence, facing each other, they alternated shy smiles with bites of to 'bamba'

-"Wuoh ... it's very very good. I will surely buy it again"

-"Yes. It's very sweet and fluffy"

He spoke. His voice had come out. He quickly put the last part of the sweet of his hand, in his mouth. It was bigger than he had supposed. He was now facing Magnus, in a bathrobe, his hair slightly damp, blushing and with swollen cheeks full of cream.

Magnus made a small laugh and handed him his sweet.

-"Do you want this last piece?"

It took Alec a few seconds, but he managed to swallow the food in his mouth with the greatest possible elegance.

-"No ... it's not necessary. It's yours"

-" I Insist"

Alec passed his gaze from Magnus's face to the sweet in his hand, to his face again.

-"Not sucked, I promise. Well, when I bit it... It might be a little bit wet... but..uhm... I better shut up. "

Alec could see that Magnus had got a little nervous. Even so, he reached out and received the piece he gave him. He put it in his mouth and turned to look for the coffee he had left on the table before.

-"You have a better color. That means the food has been good for you."

-"The truth is... maybe I might need it..." - Alec took a sip of his coffee- "Thanks for the coffee and the sweet, Magnus"

Magnus hesitated for a few seconds, surprised and at the same time nervous, but nodded to Alec in response. There was a silence between them. The ticking of a clock echoed somewhere in the house and the traffic noise was practically drowned out.

-"Well... I'm glad to see you well, Mr.Alec. Maybe I should go to-"

-"Please, don't call me Mr. Just Alec"

Magnus looked at Alec, but immediately looked away. He began to bite his lower lip, without opening his mouth while breathing deeply.

-"I'm sure that the right thing would be to put 'Mr.'"

With an exhausted sigh, Alec turned his back on Magnus and sat on the couch, looking straight ahead. He saw his reflection off on the TV screen. Next to him was Magnus, who wasn't looking at him.

Magnus kept his eyes on the window.

-"Magnus..." -Alec didn't know what to say. He was never good with words. It was always his brother, Jace, who talked about important things.- "Magnus, I'm sorry. I was a stupid and I didn't realize"- Alec ran his hand over his face, caressing the eyelids, cheeks and chin- "I'm so sorry"

Alec couldn't look him in the face. He heard Magnus take a few steps behind him and the couch and stood just in front of the window panel.

Again silence.

Again the 'tic tac' of the clock.

Alec couldn't longer see the silhouette of Magnus in the television reflection. Turning his body, he saw that Magnus was watching him from there. Suddenly, he found himself trapped by those brown eyes. Alec wanted to take his eyes off him, but he couldn't... nor did he want too.

His body began to shake when he saw Magnus approaching him. His eyes were still connected whith Magnus' eyes. Neither looked away from the other.

-"There is nothing to forgive. It wasn't you." - Magnus was speaking at a very low level, just above a whisper. With a velvety and soft voice- "Your job isn't easy.. I see it day by day, you remember?"

Alec nodded. He had a lump in his throat.

He felt vulnerable. He's unarmed.

-"Even so, I-" -he tried to lower the lump that had in the throat, swallowed twice, three times- "I want, no... I NEED to apologize for everything. But..."

-"But...?"

\- "I don't remember it. I've been a asshole with you and everyone and I don't remember it. I've become what I hate most, Magnus."

His shoulders were shaking.

The emptiness in his chest was returning.

His hands were shaking.

The pain had also returned.

He was shaking, all him.

He hugged his own shoulders and looked down. His eyes itched.

How long had he been without blinking... looking Magnus' eyes?

His breathing was irregular, he had trouble breathing.

He was getting choke.

He couldn't breathe.

_I couldn't... Don't do..._

Two arms surrounded him and one hand began to caress his back.

-"Shhhhh... everything is fine"

When had Magnus moved to his side on the couch? When had he started hugging him?

-"Alec. Do you feel my breath? Okay. I want you to imitate it. Okay? Inhale... Exhale. That's all."

Alec could see that the air was entering his lungs again, he could breathe slowly again.

Magnus's hand was still on his back, but now it moved in wider arches and more slowly.

He doesn't know how long they were like that, but Alec didn't want to separate from Magnus. Still, with huge effort he did it. Magnus withdrew a little from him, stepping away a little on the couch.

-"I ... I don't know what happened. I'm... I'm sorry."

-"Have you never had an anxiety attack?"

-"Was that?"

Magnus nodded slowly.

-"Maybe you should talk to your brothers and Lydia. They can help you and can take away some of the burden that torments you. You have exploded today, but fortunately you could control it."

-"You were the one who helped me"

-"I have suffered several anxiety attacks".- Magnus shrugged and smiled bitterly.- "As soon as I saw you tremble and you couldn't take a breath, I just stopped thinking and acted."

-"Thank you"

-"Wuoh... did Alec Lightwood thank me twice on the same day?"

Alec looked at him seriously, his mouth became a straight line

-"Hey, hey... it was a joke. I-"

-"But you're right Magnus. I've been as a fucking asshole as my father. Worse yet..."

Magnus was silent. He really didn't know what to answer.

Alec looked at his hands and swallowed and looked back at Magnus.

-"Can you do me a favor?

Magnus opened his eyes a little more and raised both eyebrows.

-"What is it about?"

Alec waited a few seconds in silence, before start speaking.

\- "Would you mind telling me all the stupid things I've done these years? I want to apologize for each one of them. I can't remember them. I know I'm a monster for that, but I need to hear it."

Magnus sighed very deeply and slowly before releasing the air.

-"Are you sure? Is what you want?"

-"Yes"

-"Well then-"

\- "And don't tell me 'Sir or Mr.' "

Magnus let out a smile, looking Alec in the eyes.

-"Okay, Alec. I'll tell you everything I can remember now ."

Alec returned the smile to Magnus.

-"It may sound strange, but I waited for my sister come... not you, I wasn't wearing any clothes other than my bathrobe.... uhm... Do you mind if I'm going to change my clothes while you open a couple of beers that I have in the fridge?"

Magnus let out a soft laugh, while his cheeks blushed slightly.

When Alec returned to the lounge with a dark green shirt, black jeans and his hair completely dry. Magnus was waiting for him on the couch with two beers already open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here is the end of this week's episode ;)
> 
> I hope you liked the chapter.  
> Remember that you can comment here below or through Twitter with the hashtag #Bocret
> 
> You can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/RakelSermar) if you want
> 
> See you next week ♥

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the first chapter.  
> You can follow me on Twitter @RakelSermar, if you want to know when I update or see any of my drawings and video editions of Shadowhunters!  
> Love u and Thx <3


End file.
